


Casa Silva

by Mouxe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Pequeño conjunto de historias de la familia Silva, como fue la relacion de Acier Silva con sus hijos durante su infancias.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Primogenito de Plata

Primogénito de Plata.

Nozel estaba caminando por su Castillo durante la noche, las heridas que había recibido durante la pelea dolían más ahora que no usaba su magia para reforzar su cuerpo, pero no era eso lo que lo mantenía despierto, estaba intranquilo y ansioso, su mente resonaba de pensamientos, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Nebra, su hermana menor estaba recostada en su cama durmiendo profundamente, además de sanar su herida le dieron un medicamento para que descansará.  
Estaba demasiado asustado cuando entro a la habitación de Solid sintiendo el maná del enemigo, uso su magia para protegerlos a ambos y quitar a Nebra del camino, la lanza atravesada en su estómago le provoco náuseas y la sangre bajo ella le revolvió las entrañas, teniendo a los dos juntos podía concentrarse con Noelle para defenderlos, Noelle fue siempre una preocupación en su mente pero parecía que la adolescente se volvió muy fuerte junto a sus compañeros de escuadrón y podía defenderse sola.  
Nebra murmuró mientras se cambiaba de posición en la cama, estiró su mano para acariciar su cabeza unos instantes, le daba paz poder hacerlo saber que la tenía segura bajo sus manos, luego de salir de la habitación se acercó a la de Solid, su hermano dormía de forma desordenada y se movía mucho así que no le extrañó verlo casi en diagonal con la mitad de la sabana fuera de su cuerpo, Solid se recuperaba de las heridas provocadas por Noelle durante el concurso de Caballeros Reales, se sorprendió mucho cuando Nebra le contó lo sucedido, obviamente se estuvo burlando de Solid durante ese tiempo lo que no le sentó bien al muchacho, aunque también había compartido la idea de Nebra de que Solid se confió em la pelea, solo que ambos estaban equivocados y el poder abrumador de Noelle era real.  
\- ¿Hermano Mayor Nozel? - Preguntó sentándose en la cama con una expresión somnolienta.  
\- Es tarde, Solid. Vuelve a dormir. - Ordenó.  
\- Fallé completamente en defender a nuestra hermana y nuestra casa, parece que yo soy la vergüenza de la familia. - Murmuró adormilado con un sentimiento de derrota - Noelle tuvo más valor que yo.  
\- Hablaremos en la mañana. - Fue lo único que pudo decir, no se sentía preparado para tener una conversación emocional con su pequeño hermano - No tienes que lamentarte tanto, sólo debes aprender y esforzarte más.  
\- Tenía miedo de que Hermana Nebra...  
\- Yo también tenía miedo de que algo mal les hubiera sucedido a ustedes. - Pensando en algo que había visto más temprano apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Solid, él parecía sorprendido del gesto, pero pudo ver una expresión de tranquilidad aparecer en su rostro - Duerme.  
\- Buenas noches. - Sé despidió Solid volviendo acostarse.  
La última habitación por la que pasó fue donde solía dormir Noelle, entró para ver todo ordenado y de forma simple, no había casi decoraciones ni nada personal, había un escritorio donde estaba apoyado un pequeño peluche de oso un regalo de Mimosa en alguno de sus cumpleaños de niña, el único que probablemente había sobrevivido, recordaba a las niñeras informándole que Solid había roto uno de los peluches de Noelle cuando eran niños, no intervino directamente solo reprendiendo a Solid por su falta de modales, no por haber roto algo de su hermana.  
Colocó una mano sobre la madera pensando en todas las veces que notó la tristeza en los ojos de la niña y que nunca le había regalado una sonrisa tan amplia o feliz como la que le mostró a su escuadrón luego del combate, incluso Yami había sido recibido con preocupación y afecto por parte de todos ellos.  
Noelle se alejó del camino de la Familia Silva, su forma de luchar era tosca, casi carente de elegancia, pero efectiva, resolvía los problemas y no tenía miedo por su vida, no sabía en qué clase de misiones había terminado bajo el mando de Yami pero no parecía asustada del maná opresivo o de la intención de muerte de los enemigos, se convirtió en alguien valiente y noble.  
Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el retrató de su madre, la amaba y la extrañaba cada día, no sabía la forma en que lo miraría tomando en cuenta las decisiones que tomó en su vida y en la de sus hermanos, recordaba los momentos se su niñez bajo el calor de su madre, la forma en que jugaban juntos con su magia y como le decía cuanto lo amaba, recordaba como peinaba a Nebra cuando estaba en la casa y como le enseñaba a caminar a Solid.... Cómo con una mirada triste pero llena de absoluto amor sostenía a Noelle en sus brazos por primera y única vez.  
Su familia se había roto con la muerte de su madre, no; mejor dicho desde el momento en que tanto su padre como él se enteraron de la maldición que pesaba sobre Acier Silva y su embarazo, su padre no había podido soportarlo y se marchó pronto, se alejó de todos ellos en sus viajes y asuntos personales, Acier no permitió que eso bajará su buen ánimo y continuó alentando a sus hijos con afecto intentando dejar todo arreglado para su inminente muerte, no quería dejarlo a cargo de la familia y pensó en colocarle un tutor a lo que él se negó rotundamente.  
Sólo él tenía el deber y la responsabilidad de mantener la Casa Silva en honor a su querida madre, había sido difícil por su juventud y la de sus hermanos, sobre todo para mantener su poder como cabeza de familia cuando la familia Kira intentó reprimir su influencia, el apoyo de Fuegoleón y los Vermillion colaboró hasta que se pudo parar firme en su posición.  
\- Querida Madre. - Murmuró cerrando los ojos y tocando el retrató con la punta de sus dedos, con reverencia.  
Asegurándose que sus hermanos estaban bien regreso hasta su cuarto, pensando en lo sucedido podría haber perdido a su familia en esos momentos y no sería capaz de perdonarse, su mejor amigo y rival siempre le había dicho que debía ser más abierto con sus emociones y pensamientos con sus hermanos, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.  
Era demasiado orgulloso y sobreprotector intentando que ellos no se vieran envueltos en ninguna clase de problemas sin embargo considerando los últimos sucesos si algo le llegaba a suceder todo el peso de la casa recaería sobre Nebra y no sabía si estaba preparada para asumirlo, tendría que enseñarle y prepararla.  
Cerro los ojos para tratar de descansar tendría una conversación con Solid en la mañana y comenzaría a entrenar a Nebra cuando mejorará, Noelle seguía siendo parte de la familia, aunque presentía que no estaba interesada en la política necesitaba de todas formas conversar con ella también para saber su opinión, cerro los ojos soñando.  
\- ¡Nozel! - Llamaba una joven de cabellos plateados con un tono un poco enojado, tenía rato buscando al chiquillo.  
\- ¡Madre! - Escuchó su voz provenir del jardín que unía los tres castillos solo para encontrar a su pequeño de cuatro años colgando de cabeza siendo sujetado de su tobillo derecho por una niña pelirroja que además estaba agarrando a su propio hermano menor de la camisa.  
\- ¡Mereoleona! Suelta a los niños. - Exclamó Acier con una pequeña risa.  
\- Solo estaba jugando con ellos. - Contestó la niña de siete años con un puchero - Pero empezaron a discutir entre ellos.  
\- ¿Por eso decidiste colgar a Nozel de cabeza? – En este punto el nombrado se había sujetado de la falda de su madre.  
\- Es que no se quería quedar tranquilo. - Replicó la niña - Fuego no se queja tanto.  
\- Fuegoleón no estaba de cabeza. Además, cuando colocas a alguien de cabeza mucho rato la sangre baja y hace que te sientas mal. - Explicó tomando en brazos a su hijo - Nozel tiene clases ahorita y ustedes también.  
\- Son aburridas, Lady Acier es mejor jugar. - La niña pateo el suelo con una expresión enojada.  
\- Mamá se va a enojar sino vamos a entrenar. - Dijo el niño pelirrojo con un tono serio y maduro lejos de su edad.  
\- ¡Jóvenes maestros! - Gritó la voz de una mujer desde el área del Castillo Vermillion por lo que ambos hermanos se despidieron y se alejaron corriendo.  
\- ¿Por qué ella es así? - Preguntó Nozel todavía en brazos de su madre.  
\- Tiene mucha energía, eso es todo. - Contestó con una risilla - ¿Te has divertido jugando?  
\- Sí. Fuego es mi mejor amigo. - Respondió - Es más divertido que Augustus.  
\- Puedo imaginarlo. - Se río con buen ánimo pensando en el hijo de los Kira - Pero debes ser respetuoso con él recuerda que es el Príncipe Heredero.  
\- También soy un Príncipe. - Sé quejó inflando las mejillas - Y tú también, madre.  
\- Lo somos. - Acier sonrió mientras dejaba en el suelo a su hijo y le ofreció la mano para que fueran hasta el salón donde lo esperaba el tutor.  
Mientras escuchaba la lección que le repartían a su hijo, Acier terminaba papeleo de su escuadrón hacía poco tiempo que se había convertido en la Capitana de las Águilas de Plata, su padre había fallecido repentinamente de una enfermedad del corazón que comenzó a aquejarlo recientemente.  
Había lamentado su muerte tan joven, sobre todo por qué el peso del liderazgo cayó sobre sus hombros de forma inmediata teniendo ella a su hijo tan pequeño todavía, incluso con eso decidió tomar toda la responsabilidad con una buena actitud y una sonrisa.  
Nozel tenía ya cuatro años y estaba empezando a tomar las clases con sus tutores, no era revoltoso y excepto cuando se juntaba con los Vermillion solía ser muy tranquilo por lo que mientras trabajaba con el papeleo podía vigilarlo.  
\- ¿Madre? - Nozel tocó su brazo para llamar su atención - ¿Es muy difícil ser el Capitán?  
\- Un poco, mi amor. Verás uno tiene que conseguir méritos para convertirse en Capitán, debes ser fuerte, inteligente y honesto de esa forma podrán poner en tus manos el poder de un escuadrón de Caballeros Mágicos y de esa manera puedes proteger el Reino con la guía del Rey Mago.  
\- ¿Quieres ser el Rey Mago? - Preguntó Nozel con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.  
\- Todos los Capitanes deberían aspirar al puesto, es después de todo el más fuerte y el más hábil de los magos, quien debe guiarnos para proteger nuestro amado reino.  
\- ¿Más grande que Su Majestad?  
\- Sí, pero eso es un secreto. - Acier colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y con su dedo índice libre lo coloco sobre sus labios - Aspira muy grande y alto, mi príncipe.  
Nozel decidió ese día que lo haría, se convertiría en el Rey Mago.


	2. Niebla de Plata

Niebla de Plata.  
\- Tienes mucha suerte de que Nozel sea tan tranquilo. - Exclamó la mujer con un suspiró mientras miraba hacia el jardín donde Mereoleona corría persiguiendo a dos niños más pequeños - Me gustaría que Mereoleona no fuera tan impulsiva lamento que un día de estos termine lastimando accidentalmente a su hermano menor.   
\- Aun así, Nozel es verdaderamente feliz cuando juega con ellos, del resto en la casa es muy serio, se pone a estudiar y cuando intento que juegue no quiere. Su padre ha puesto más presión sobre él, espero que esté bebé sea más activo. - Contestó la mujer joven de cabellos plateados.   
\- Esperaste mucho tiempo para tener tú próximo bebé. - Mencionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa - Aunque supongo que tiene que ver con tu posición como Capitán.   
\- Estaba muy ocupada, cierto, pero también quería darle a Nozel el tiempo de ser hijo único. Después de todo es mi bebé grande.  
\- ¡Mamá! - Fuegoleón gritó mientras Mereoleona lo tenía contra el piso con Nozel observando desde un costado sin saber qué hacer.   
\- Mereo, deja a tu hermano menor. - Regañó la mujer mayor mientras salía a reprender a la chiquilla.   
\- Madre. - Nozel jaló la falda de la mujer mientras la observaba con sus grandes ojos llenos de una mezcla de incertidumbre y miedo - ¿Mi hermano o hermana menor va a ser como Mereoleona?   
\- Quien sabe, mi amor. Tal vez tenga mucha energía como tú prima o sea más tranquilo como tú, lo importante es que debemos amarlo mucho. - Respondió con una sonrisa divertida - Mereoleona, ven un momento.   
La niña respondió al llamado corriendo rápidamente a su lado, Amaya ayudaba a su hijo menor a levantarse del suelo y lo sacudía para quitar el polvo, Nozel retrocedió un poco intimidado.   
\- ¿Sí, Lady Acier?   
\- ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo? Después de que el bebé nazca y este más grande puedes ir a jugar conmigo. - Propuso Acier con una sonrisa, aunque Nozel parecía impactado e irritado - Sé que no estás obedeciendo a tu Maestra.   
\- Es aburrido entrenar. - Replicó, aunque parecía interesada por la idea - Pero Lady Acier mi magia tiene ventajas con la tuya.   
\- Madre es la Capitana de las Águilas de Plata. - Salto Nozel sintiéndose ofendido. - Y tú solo una niña tonta.   
\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Mereoleona era rápida, imprudente y con demasiada energía, pero incluso cuando se estiró para sujetar al niño Acier le sujeto la mano y la alzó en el aire, la niña pataleo hasta que se detuvo.   
\- Cuidado con el bebé, Mereo. - Dijo la mujer con calma acariciando la curva de su vientre - Puedes hacerle daño.   
\- No quiero hacerle daño.   
\- Por dios Mereoleona estás haciendo una escena ante una capitana de orden, eres una princesa de este reino. - Reprendió su madre con cansancio, Fuego se acercó hasta Nozel mientras sus madres hablaban.   
\- ¿Tú crees que tú hermano sea así? - Susurró señalando a la pelirroja que ya había sido dejada en el suelo.   
\- Espero que no, la podemos devolver. - Respondió.   
\- ¿Cómo?   
\- En el correo. Mi tutor dice que puedes mandar cualquier cosa por correo para que llegue a otro sitio.   
\- ¿Cualquier cosa? - Fuegoleón parecía sorprendido y su mirada viajo brevemente hasta su hermana mayor - ¿Podría meterla en una caja?  
\- ¿A dónde la mandarías? Es imposible deshacerse de ella. - Replicó Nozel con voz de rendición y negando con la cabeza.   
\- Lejos. Muy lejos.   
\- ¿Qué están balbuceando ustedes ahí? - Pregunto Amaya con una sonrisa cariñosa - Ustedes dos son tan lindos, casi como hermanos.   
\- Mereoleona discúlpate con Fuegoleón. - Ordenó Acier.   
\- Lo siento por empujarte en el piso. - Dijo con un tono de voz neutro.   
\- Eso no suena a disculpa, Mereo. Eres la hermana mayor y debes cuidar a tus hermanos menores, eres la responsable. - A pesar de que las palabras de Acier estaban dirigidas a la niña, Nozel escuchó con gran atención.  
Pocos meses después Nozel y Fuegoleón estaban corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio hasta la habitación de la recién nacida Nebra, su madre estaba en otra parte atendiendo a miembros del escuadrón y su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios.   
\- Solo está dormida. - Murmuró Fuegoleón al verla en su cuna descansando.   
\- Ahora. Pero si no llora y llora, solo hace eso. Y grita muy duro. - Respondió Nozel alargando su mano para tocar la mejilla de la bebé - Creo que está rota.   
\- ¿Entonces vamos a cambiarla?   
\- Cuando las cosas vienen dañadas, padre las manda a cambiar. - Respondió Nozel con la sabiduría de la infancia.   
Fuegoleón se trepó sobre la cuna para tomar al bebé con torpeza, la niña solo abrió sus ojos para observarlo con extrañeza antes de bostezar, con una sonrisa suave el pelirrojo la paso a su amigo que la tomo con mayor cuidado, salieron de la guardería de forma silenciosa hasta la parte exterior del Palacio, tenían una caja preparada con una almohada dentro para que estuviera cómoda.   
\- ¿Sólo la metemos y se lo damos a un sirviente? - Preguntó Fuegoleón.   
\- Sí. - Afirmó Nozel recostando a su hermana en la almohada, la bebé bostezo y sujeto el dedo del niño lo que logró encantar su corazón pero no se dejó engañar - Eres muy llorona.   
\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? - Cuestionó la voz escandalosa y ruda de la mayor de los Vermillion, los niños se sobresaltaron del susto.   
\- Nada, Hermana Mayor. - Se apresuró a decir Fuegoleón con un aspecto culpable, nunca había podido mentirle a Mereoleona y tampoco se podía, la niña parecía tener un sexto sentido.   
\- ¿Qué tienen ahí? - Nozel chasqueo la lengua irritado, Mereoleona tenía unos sentidos muy agudos y por eso no les gustaba jugar al escondite con ella, esperaba que la bebé se quedará en silencio, pero por supuesto eso no paso y la niña comenzó a gimotear - Esa es la bebé de Lady Acier. - Declaró pasando por el costado de los niños y agarrando a la bebé con más cuidado del que ellos esperaban.   
De repente escucharon gritos dentro del Palacio y las voces preocupadas de su madre y tía, Mereoleona sonrió con burla cuando gritó que había encontrado a la pequeña Nebra, al instante Acier Silva apareció por la puerta con la mirada más temerosa y preocupada que Nozel le había visto nunca, sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas y solo se acercó rápidamente hasta tomar a Nebra de los brazos de su prima y abrazarla.   
\- Mi pequeño tesoro. - Balbuceó contra su cabeza, los dos niños sintieron que el mundo se iba a sus pies al ver que probablemente habían hecho algo malo.   
\- ¿En qué estabas pensando Nozel? - Dijo exaltada al niño de cinco años que retrocedió por el tono de voz de su madre.   
\- Creo que los niños sólo querían jugar con la bebé. - Intervino Mereoleona con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Incluso hicieron una cuna con una caja, seguro estaban jugando a la familia. - Explicó señalando la caja donde todavía reposaba la almohada mullida y la cobija, además de un peluche de oso.   
\- ¿Jugar?   
\- Ya sabes, Lady Acier. Seguro jugaban a la casita con ella, tenemos que ver quién era la mamá y quién el papá. - Mientras hablaba estaba intentando contener la risa por la sorpresa en el rostro de los niños.   
\- Cielos. - Acier suspiró quitando las lágrimas de su rostro, Amaya estaba ya a su lado por lo que le pasó a Nebra. - No pueden jugar de esa forma con Nebra, ella es aún muy pequeña y frágil podrían haberle hecho daño sin querer.   
\- Lo siento, madre. - Musitó Nozel con la voz quebrada.   
\- Nos han asustado mucho a todos, la próxima vez que quieran jugar con Nebra deben avisarme o a la niñera al menos. Eres su hermano mayor Nozel debes cuidar de ella y protegerla, siempre vas a ser su ejemplo a seguir y te va a admirar. - Acier tomo en brazos al niño para abrazarlo, Nozel no se resistió como otras veces y en cambio escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre - Fuegoleón tú también tienes que tener cuidado, ustedes dos van a ser los protectores de la familia, después de Mereoleona son los mayores. - Posó una de sus manos sobre el niño y luego sobre la niña - Gracias, Mereo.   
\- De nada, Lady Acier. - Respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.   
Las dos mujeres decidieron volver dentro con los niños, Mereoleona se quedó unos segundos más esperando a que todos se fueran antes de volverse hacia la caja, tenía una pequeña duda que tendría que resolver.   
Encontró después de la merienda a los dos niños sentados debajo del árbol del jardín principal, tenían un aura sombría y deprimente alrededor de ellos.   
\- Oh no. - Soltaron los dos al verla.   
\- ¿Qué iban hacer con la bebé? - Preguntó con una sonrisa feroz - Sé que no estaban jugando a la casita.   
\- No te metas. - Dijo Nozel cruzándose se brazos.   
\- No le dije a Lady Acier que estaban haciendo algo malo, te hubieran castigado. - Gruñó la niña con las manos en las caderas.   
\- Íbamos a cambiarla. - Comento Fuegoleón al ver que su hermana tomaba del cuello de la túnica a su amigo - Nozel dice que solo llora y grita, pensamos que estaba rota y la íbamos a cambiar.   
\- ¿En una caja? - Inquirió completamente confundida de la línea de pensamiento de los otros dos.   
\- La mandaríamos por correo para que trajeran otra. - Explicó Fuegoleón con su odioso tono serio y maduro, al terminar su frase Mereoleona no pudo evitar soltar a Nozel y reírse escandalosamente.   
\- ¡Son tontos! - Gritó señalando a cada uno mientras se sostenía el estómago y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - La bebé salió de Lady Acier, no pueden cambiar un bebé y no pueden mandarlo por correo. - Al ver la expresión avergonzada de los dos chiquillos se río con más ganas - Los bebés comen, lloran y duermen. Todos hacen eso, por eso son bebés.   
\- ¿Ella es normal?   
\- Sí. - Respondió al calmarse - Como me he reído mucho de sus tonterías no le voy a decir a mamá ni a Lady Acier, pero no vuelvan hacer una tontería de esas. Yo soy la mayor y si ustedes hacen algo tonto me van a regañar a mi ¡No vuelvan hacerlo! - Advirtió con seriedad a lo que ambos asintieron.   
Mereoleona tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras contaba aquella anécdota a los invitados en la mesa de té, no solía ser tan frecuente pero había decidido que sería un buen momento para que las familias Silva y Vermillion se unieran, después de todo Leopold, Mimosa y Noelle eran buenos amigos, además a pesar de la rivalidad Nozel y Fuegoleón siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente, Kisch era una molestia casi siempre pero pertenecía a la familia y los otros dos Silva Nebra y Solid estaban bastante unidos entre ellos pero no con los demás.   
\- ¿Qué? - La voz de Nebra sonaba sorprendida mientras giraba a ver a su hermano mayor que evadió su mirada.   
\- ¿Quieres decir que realmente pensaron en mandarla por correo? - Pregunto Mimosa con diversión, Leopold se comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa y Noelle solo sonrió tras la tasa de té que tomaba.   
\- Parecía una buena idea. - Comentó Fuegoleón a pesar de que sintió la mirada fulminante sobre él.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel. - Se quejó Nebra intentando que la viera.   
\- Hubiera sido divertido ver dónde terminabas si lo hubieran logrado. - Comento Leopold.   
\- Sería una lástima que tal belleza se perdiera en el correo. - Exclamó Kirsch.   
Solid no pudo evitar reírse brevemente al ver la inquietud de su hermana y la forma en que su hermano intentaba evitar sentirse avergonzado, nunca había escuchado esa historia de parte de los sirvientes.   
\- Después de eso, Lady Acier ordenó que revisaran todas la correspondencia dos veces por si acaso. - Agregó Mereoleona con una sonrisa burlona, sus palabras tardaron tres segundos en llegar a su destino.   
\- ¿Le dijiste a Lady Acier?   
\- Prometiste que no dirías nada.  
\- Nunca los regañaron por eso y debido a que Nebra estaba a salvo, ella solo se río mucho. - Respondió la mujer restándole importancia al asunto a pesar de las miradas mortificadas de los dos, los demás empezaron a reírse lo que mejoró su estado de ánimo, el inicio de la reunión parecía muy incómoda de parte de los Silva a pesar de que Noelle estaba entre Mimosa y Leopold y conversaba con ellos sin ningún problema. Sentar a los tres Silva restantes juntos con Fuegoleón junto a Nozel evitaría problemas y Kisch solo parloteaba solo así que realmente no sabía que tanto decía, no le prestaba atención.   
De repente tres pares de ojos jóvenes se clavaron en ella con expectación, pudo reconocer la curiosidad divertida de dos de ellos y la anhelante de la tercera.   
\- ¿Quieren más historias? - Preguntó con un tono divertido.   
\- ¡Si! - Corearon cinco voces emocionadas, Nebra parecía más tranquila ya que Nozel había tomado su mano para disculparse y Fuegoleón estaba resignado, le agrado ver que tanto Solid como Kisch se habían unido al coro entusiasmado.


	3. Princesa de Plata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El turno de Nebra con su madre y su amado hermano mayor.

Princesa de Plata.  
Nebra estaba llorando en una esquina en la habitación de sus padres, su padre había salido de viaje nuevamente y su madre estaba en una reunión de Capitanes desde tempranas horas de la mañana, estaba enojada y molesta por qué no los pudo ver.   
\- Nebra. - Nozel tocó la puerta y entró, la niebla estaba flotando en el pequeño espacio dificultando la vista - La niñera dice que te estás comportando de forma inapropiada.   
\- Vete. Hermano Mayor. - Gritó desde la esquina.   
\- Estás siendo grosera. - Dijo caminado hasta quedar de pie frente a la niña de cuatro años - ¿Qué sucede?   
\- Mamá prometió que me iba a peinar hoy y que jugaríamos juntas, pero no está. - Balbuceó.   
\- Madre tiene responsabilidades que cumplir, es una persona muy importante para el Reino. - Explicó, aunque sus palabras parecían caer en oídos sordos - Ven, yo puedo peinarte y tomar el té contigo.   
\- No eres mamá. - Negó la niña levantándose y corriendo al exterior, Nozel suspiró con cansancio su pequeña hermana no era ni la mitad de problemática que Mereoleona, pero también tenía su carácter.   
Nebra se escondió en el jardín interior de la Casa Silva, su hermano mayor era una persona dulce y un poco serio, de vez en cuando lograba hacer que jugará con ella, aunque no era muy frecuente, en cambio cuando su madre estaba en casa solía jugar con ella sin ningún problema.   
\- ¿Nebra? - Fuegoleón salió de detrás del arbusto con el rostro un poco magullado - ¿Qué haces aquí?   
\- Estaba ... Jugando.  
\- ¿Con Nozel? - Preguntó girando para buscarlo con la mirada.   
\- No, yo sola. - Comentó colocándose de pie con un brinco, seco las lágrimas de su rostro y miro al pelirrojo - ¿Qué haces?   
\- Estaba entrenado con mi hermana, pero de repente la han llamado a la Casa. - Dijo con alivio - ¿Nozel está desocupado?   
\- ¿Quieres tomar el té? - Cuestionó Nebra con una pequeña sonrisa - Mamá me prometió que tomaría el té conmigo, pero se fue.   
\- Lady Acier está ocupada con su trabajo, mi padre también es capitán de orden y siempre tiene cosas que hacer, cuando regresa a casa nos cuenta muchas historias de sus aventuras. - Comentó moviendo los brazos para expresar su emoción - Nozel y yo aspiramos a convertirnos en capitanes de orden algún día también así podremos proteger a todos.   
\- ¿Hermano Mayor Nozel?   
\- Sí, por eso siempre entrenamos tan duro.   
\- Nebra. - Llamó Nozel cuando salió al jardín, uno de sus tutores estaba esperando en el pasillo - Fuego.   
\- Hermano. - Nebra se abrazó a su cintura con una pequeña sonrisa - Lo siento por gritarte.   
\- Está bien. - Le dedicó una mirada rápida a su primo - ¿Mereoleona?   
\- Sí. Se entusiasmo demasiado en el entrenamiento, creo que me chamusco el cabello. - Contó divertido.   
\- ¿Podemos tomar el té juntos, Hermano? Di que sí. - Aunque por impulso iba a declinar la oferta por su tutor que lo estaba esperando los ojos cariñosos y llenos de afecto de su hermana le hicieron sonreír.   
\- Está bien.   
\- Joven Príncipe...  
\- Iré después de tomar el té con mi hermana, Madre no tendrá ningún problema con que retrasemos la clase.   
El hombre tuvo que aceptar informando que pasaría después para la clase, Nebra tomó la mano de su hermano con la derecha y la de su primo con la izquierda caminando en medio de los dos, su cabello estaba desordenado y caía sobre su rostro de forma infantil, se negó a dejar que alguien lo arreglará hasta que su madre volviera.   
Acier llegó en la noche, su doncella la ayudo a retirarse la capa del escuadrón y le informó los sucesos del día, remarcando el comportamiento de su hija en la mañana y en el hecho de que Nozel se había saltado las clases del día, ambos eran situaciones poco frecuentes al menos con Nozel, Nebra era alegre, juguetona y cariñosa por lo que usualmente siempre estaba intentando pasar tiempo con ella.   
\- Gracias, Marie. - Le dijo a la doncella antes de ir primero a la habitación de su hijo, Nozel estaba profundamente dormido cubierto por las sábanas de su cama, reviso el escritorio y encontró anotaciones de la clase que le tocaría ese día seguramente después de terminar su juego decidió ponerse al día, Acier sonrió orgullosa de lo diligente y constante que era su pequeño.   
No encontró a Nebra en su habitación por lo que se preocupó durante unos instantes recordando el evento que sucedió cuando era una bebé, sin embrago las criadas estaban seguras de haberla dejado acostada, con un pequeño presentimiento fue hasta su propio cuarto donde encontró un cuerpecito acurrucado en el medio de la cama, estaba en su ropa de dormir y tenía un oso de peluche abrazado, su melena desordenada estaba repartida en las almohadas, debido a que su esposo no volvería esa noche no parecía ser ningún problema que durmieran juntas.   
\- ¿Volviste mamá?   
\- Sí, mi princesa. - Respondió terminando de cambiarse - Los sirviente me han contado algunas cosas que sucedieron hoy. - Explicó metiéndose bajo las sábanas.   
\- Uh.   
\- ¿Me contarás mientras tomamos té en la mañana? - Preguntó acariciando el rostro se la niña que asintió avergonzada, - Mamá te ama mucho pero también tiene que trabajar y a veces hace falta que me ausente.   
\- No quiero que mamá se vaya. - Replicó haciendo un puchero.   
\- Y a mamá le encantaría tener todo el tiempo del mundo con ustedes, pero también debemos cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades. Eres una princesa de este Reino, recuerda eso. Debemos usar nuestro poder para proteger a todos.   
\- ¿Cómo el hermano mayor Nozel?  
\- Nozel aspira a convertirse en el Rey Mago, tú debes apoyarlo siempre eres su hermana y tienes que estar a su lado como él lo estará del tuyo.   
La mañana siguiente Nebra durmió hasta casi las nueve de mañana, su padre no estaba demasiado contentó de que le hubieran permitido permanecer tan tarde en la cama, pero Acier había abogado por ella, sin poder evitar cumplir los deseos de su esposa se despidió de ella y de su hijo para irse a trabajar.   
Cuando Nebra por fin se levantó su madre la preparó para que bajarán juntas, luego peino y preparo su cabello con delicadeza y eligió un precioso vestido para que usará, en el desayuno tardío de su hija le informó a Nozel que ambas saldrían a tomar el té con algunas amigas suyas, y a pesar de la invitación de que las acompañará Nozel declinó la oferta, no le gustaban esas fiestas.   
\- Mamá. - Llamó Nebra cuando iban en el carruaje en camino a la casa de una duquesa. - ¿Por qué Hermano Nozel no vino?   
\- No le gustan mucho la fiestas de té y como se hace mayor está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento, tu comenzarás tutorías el año que viene y empezarás tu formación formal. Además, Fuegoleón está volviéndose cada día más hábil y no quiere perder contra él.   
\- Fuego es muy bueno. - Mencionó.   
\- Si es un buen chico. - Concordó con una sonrisa amable - ¿Y Mereoleona?   
\- Ella es... Ruda. Juega conmigo a veces con el té. - Dijo con duda - Pero tiene cuidado de que no me haga daño.   
\- Esa es mi chica, será muy fuerte en el futuro y por eso tendrá que cargar con un peso sobre los hombros. Mira hemos llegado.   
\- Saludos a su Alteza, y a la Pequeña Dama. - Dijo la duquesa con una reverencia que ambas respondieron según corresponde la etiqueta a su posición. - Mi hija está dentro esperando para poder jugar con la Joven Princesa.  
\- Por supuesto Nebra esta encantada del honor de poder compartir con la joven duquesa.  
\- Tu hija es realmente preciosa, Acier. Y tan educada... ¿No estás interesada en un matrimonio con mi hijo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.   
\- Nebra es muy pequeña todavía, Duquesa. Y estoy segura de que su hijo es mayor que mi Nozel. - Replicó con suavidad observando a las niñas jugar - No hay prisa para ella.  
\- ¿Y con Nozel?   
\- Estás tratando de unir nuestras familias. - Declaró con una afirmación en vez de una pregunta, la duquesa tomó un sorbo de su té con elegancia.   
\- ¿Puedes culparme? Tengo un hijo que está entrando en la adolescencia y una niña pequeña, tú también. Somos una fuerte familia noble y podemos colaborar y ser más fuertes con la realeza. Además, la hija de los Vermillion es... Bastante enérgica para mi hijo. Aunque el niño si es más educado y sereno.   
\- Eso es cierto, Mereoleona solo conseguirá el amor en alguien que respete su libertad. - Acier asintió con una sonrisa - En estos momentos es mi protegida la estoy entrenando personalmente y sé que puede lograr grandes cosas.   
\- Por como hablas imagino que deseas que Nebra también sea un Caballero Mágico.   
\- Esa es decisión de mi hija. Sino quiere formar parte de una orden es libre de elegirlo me sentiré orgullosa y satisfecha con lo que decida. Igual con Nozel. - Dijo con firmeza.   
\- Ya veo, querida. Tienes mucha confianza en ellos.   
\- Mi deber es solo guiarlos en sus vidas, la decisiones que tomen acierten o fallen serán solo de ellos.   
\- Mamá. - Nebra sujetó la falda de su madre con un pequeño bostezo.   
\- Mi pequeña princesa tiene sueño, es casi la hora de su siesta. Me parece que es hora de despedirme, duquesa.   
\- Un honor contar con usted, Princesa Acier.   
\- ¿Lo hice bien, mamá? - Cuestionó expectante la niña cuando iban en el carruaje logrando que su madre riera.   
\- Sí. Buena actuación, la duquesa puede ser un poco obstinada y desde hace un tiempo quiere que comprometa a Nozel con su hija. - Le contó.   
\- ¿Hermano Mayor Nozel? No puede.   
\- ¿Por qué no?   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel es de mamá y Nebra. - Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.   
\- Claro que es nuestro. Por eso siempre vamos apoyarlo ¿De acuerdo?   
Cuando volvieron a la casa Nozel estaba en una pelea con Fuegoleón, al parecer ambos habían entrado en una discusión y resolvieron que lo mejor sería usar sus poderes mágicos, Mereoleona de doce años animaba el combate desde un costado.  
\- ¡Hermano! - Acier creo una pared mágica para detener los ataques al escuchar a Nebra gritar y correr hacia el niño mayor.  
\- No puedes correr cuando dos personas estén peleando, Nebra. Podrías salir lastimada. - Regaño Nozel acariciando la cabeza de cabellos plateados.  
\- Mamá no dejaría que nada me pasará. - Dijo con la absoluta seguridad infantil que sentía por su madre - Además quiero mucho a Hermano Mayor Nozel y quería abrazarlo. - Rodeó su cintura con sus manos y escondió el rostro en su barriga haciéndole cosquillas, durante un instante Nozel sonrió con afecto antes de que se diera cuenta de que era el centro de atención y su rostro se coloreara de rosa vergüenza.   
-Que envidia, esa es una hermana dulce. - Gritó Fuegoleón con una sonrisa amplia luego se giró hacia su hermana - ¿Por qué no puedes ser así? - La aludida solo le saco la lengua cruzándose de brazos.   
Acier río con buen ánimo disfrutando del crecimiento de los niños de la casa, aunque rivales seguían siendo mejores amigos y se apoyarían mutuamente.   
Nozel despertó de un sueño intranquilo, había sido herido durante una pelea en una mazmorra y se curaba de sus heridas, estaba siendo imprudente durante la exploración, Fuegoleón había logrado convertirse en Vice Capitán de su escuadrón hacía una semana y por lo mismo él no podía quedarse atrás.   
Iba a moverse cuando sintió un peso adicional en la cama, Nebra estaba recostada a su lado con su mano extendida cerca de su cuerpo, la adolescente de casi quince años estaba en su ropa de dormir por lo que seguramente había entrado después de que durmiera, tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro y el rastro de pequeñas lágrimas, conmovido se volví a recostar de lado para retirar cabellos de su rostro, Nebra fue muy apegada a él durante su niñez, diciéndolo cuanto lo quería y abrazándolo constantemente, estaba a unos meses de conseguir su grimorio y entrar al escuadrón, debía apresurarse y conseguí una mejor posición para poder protegerla.   
No tardaría mucho tiempo en convertirse en Vice Capitán para vigilarla con cuidado dentro del escuadrón, no permitiría que nada le pasará, se lo había prometido a su madre.


	4. Principe de Plata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El turno de Solid

Príncipe de Plata.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un bebé? - Preguntó Nebra mientras colocaba su oído sobre el abdomen abultado de su madre.   
\- Es tu hermano menor. - Respondió con una sonrisa.   
\- No quiero otro hermano. - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.   
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque entonces no seré tu bebé.  
\- ¿Qué dices? - Acier levantó a Nebra para colocarla sobre sus piernas - Siempre serás mi bebé, mi pequeña princesa. - Dijo mientras peinaba su cabello y arreglaba su moño. - Además Nozel y tú serán hermanos mayor de esté bebé.   
\- ¿Estás molestando a madre, Nebra? - Nozel entro con una expresión seria en el rostro a la sala principal, la niña se giró y le saco la lengua lo que irritó al niño - No seas grosera.   
\- Tranquilo, Nozel. Nebra solo estaba pasando tiempo conmigo y su hermano menor, igual que hacías tú cuando eras más pequeño.   
\- Era un niño entonces.   
\- Todavía lo eres, mi Príncipe. - Acier se burló de él con una sonrisa - Serás un adulto cuando tengas tu mayoría de edad mientras sigues siendo mi niño, como Nebra. - Beso la frente de la pequeña.   
\- ¿Cómo te sientes, madre?   
\- Mejor, esté bebé parece ser más activo que ustedes dos, se mueve mucho. – Contó con una sonrisa satisfecha palmeando suavemente el costado de su estómago - ¿Has terminado tus clases?   
\- Las de hoy, sí.   
\- ¿Y las tuyas, Nebra?   
\- También. Terminé y la maestra me felicitó mucho. – Contó con arrogancia.   
\- ¿Vas a entrenar con Fuegoleón? – Cuestiono al niño con curiosidad.   
\- No.   
\- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó sorprendida por la respuesta.   
\- Mereoleona se lo llevó a entrenar con ella.   
\- ¿Y no te pregunto si querías ir?   
\- Fuegoleón no quería ir. - Respondió con seriedad recordando como la muchacha había arrastrado a su hermano menor mientras retrocedía sin que se diera cuenta.   
\- Entiendo.   
\- ¿Hermano, te gusta entrenar con Fuegoleón?   
\- No. - Nebra lo observó contrariada de su respuesta, por como hablaba parecía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con su primo.  
\- Nozel y Fuegoleón son muy buenos amigos, Nebra. Se esfuerzan mucho juntos para convertirse en buenos hombres. - Explicó Acier ignorando la mirada enojada de su hijo - Pero son muy orgullosos para admitirlo.   
\- ¿Y nuestro hermano también lo será?   
\- Esperemos que no ¿Vas a cuidarlo mucho, Nebra?   
\- Sí, será mi mejor amigo.   
\- Pensaba que yo era tu mejor amigo. - Dijo Nozel repentinamente sorprendiendo a su madre y hermana, desvió la mirada avergonzado por ss palabras.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel es mi mejor amigo también. - Apuntó Nebra con una sonrisa, saltando del regazo de su madre corrió para abrazar al chico.  
Solid nació un día lluvioso, lloró muy fuerte y su padre lo sostuvo en brazos con emoción mientras hablaba con su esposa, Acier estaba cansada pero contenta y una vez que su hijo estuvo en brazos llamó a los mayores para que conocieran al bebé.   
\- Mira Nebra... Este es tu hermano menor, Solid. - Acier Silva estaba orgullosa al ver la mirada sorprendía y cariñosa de la niña, su mano se extendió para tocar la mejilla del bebé con tanto cuidado que era tierno.   
\- Madre. - Nozel se mantuvo de pie junto a la cama observando a la mujer recostada con el bebé en brazos y su hermana sentada a su costado, su padre puso su mano sobre su hombro.   
\- ¿Quieres cargarlo, Nozel?   
\- ¡Yo quiero! - Gritó Nebra levantando la mano.   
\- Aún está muy pequeño para ti, hija. Cuando sea más grande puedes cargarlo. - Dijo ante el puchero de la niña, Nozel parecía sorprendido después del incidente cuando Nebra era bebé no había cargado a ningún recién nacido, no se lo permitieron y a Nebra la levanto por primera vez cuando ya tenia varios meses.   
\- Anda, Nozel. - El hombre empujó por la espalda a su hijo mayor que con nerviosismo tomó al bebé de brazos de su madre ante las quejas de Nebra.   
\- Creo que será el último bebé que tendremos en casa así que hay que disfrutarlo. - Apuntó Acier abrazando a Nebra hacia su pecho.   
Cuando Solid cumplió cien días de vida hicieron una pequeña celebración con sus más cercanos amigos y familia, Mereoleona estaba cargando el bebé en medio de la fiesta con una sonrisa orgullosa, estaba pulcramente vestida y sus modales eran excelente más de lo que cualquiera esperaba, Nozel estaba ansioso de que sostuviera a su hermano menor pero Fuegoleón lo tranquilizaba, no le haría ningún daño al pequeño, Nebra pululaba alrededor de la adolescente con su precioso vestido celeste, orgullosa de ser vista con una persona mayor, un hijo de los Kira mayor que Mereoleona estaba intentando hablar con ella de forma insistente.   
\- ¿Ese no es Skander Kira siguiendo a tu hermana? - Preguntó Nozel a su mejor amigo.   
\- Sí, parece que está enamorado de ella. Mamá me dijo que su padre intentó hacer un contrato de matrimonio entre ellos, pero padre se negó, no le gusta a Mereo. – Respondió con una sonrisa divertida. - Parece que me has ganado esta vez.   
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- Tienes dos hermanos para ti solo, y yo quiero deshacerme de la mía. - Dijo meneando la cabeza - Siempre tendrás mucho apoyo.   
\- Mereoleona es lo bastante imponente como para aterrorizar a cualquiera. Nebra es muy suave y Solid solo es un bebé. – Dijo Nozel pensando de forma serena.   
\- Toma. - Mereoleona se acercó repentinamente y dejó al bebé en brazos de su hermano mayor - Creo que tendré que darle una lección a alguien.   
\- No puedes. - Saltó Fuegoleón alarmado- No puedes lastimar al hijo de los Kira. Le diré a mamá.   
Nozel vio como Fuegoleón intentaba llevarse a su hermana a un costado para que no hiciera una escena con el adolescente que parecía no entender el aura asesina de la muchacha obviamente Skander Kiro no tenía sentido de la autopreservación, Solid se removió en sus brazos extendiendo sus manos al aire.   
\- Déjame el bebé, Hermano. - Nebra empezó a jalar su pantalón con insistencia.   
\- Madre dijo que eras muy pequeña para agarrar a Solid. - Dijo, pero al ver su insistencia decidió arrodillarse y colocar a Solid en los brazos infantiles manteniendo los suyos bajo los de ellos para asegurarse de mantener al bebé seguro.   
-Que tierno. - Acier les dedicó una sonrisa maternal mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho, el vestido elegante corría al ras del suelo, Nozel la miró avergonzado con Nebra entusiasmada y encantada.   
\- Siempre lo voy a cuidar, mamá. -Declaró Nebra con cariño mientras mantenía su mirada unida a la de su hermano menor.   
Solid tenía un año ahora, era alegre, ruidoso, gritaba con frecuencia y sonreía constantemente siempre intentaba seguir a Nebra y a Nozel a todas partes con su rápido gateo, entonces Acier decidió que era hora de que aprendiera a caminar ya que había visto como se levantaba y caminaba con ayuda de Nebra.   
Durante varios días estuvieron practicando con Acier y Nebra llamándolo en extremos opuestos de la sala, Nozel solo observaba desde su posición en el escritorio, cuatro días después de arduos esfuerzos Solid comenzó a dar sus pequeños pasos entre los aplausos y exclamaciones de su hermana mayor.   
\- Mamá. - Balbuceó también por primera vez con una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa.   
\- Solid habló. Di: Hermana Nebra. - Saltó la niña señalándose solo para recibir una sonrisa y un beso que le lanzó con su mano derritiéndose de ternura.   
\- Bien hecho, mi amor. - Aplaudió la mujer con una gran sonrisa y llenado de besos su pequeño rostro - Mi pequeño príncipe.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel. - Solid entró corriendo a la oficina del hombre que le dedicó una mirada severa - Quería mostrarte esto. - Extendió sus manos mientras formaba una serpiente de agua.   
\- Era algo de esperarse, eres un miembro de la realeza. - Dijo Nozel si bien su intención era alabarlo sonó más duro de lo que esperaba y aunque la sonrisa de Solid flanqueo se recuperó rápidamente.   
\- Por supuesto que sí. - Su tono arrogante regresó con mayor fuerza - No soy nada que ver con esa debilucha. - Dijo refiriéndose a Noelle.   
\- Solid. El tutor dice que te has escapado de la clase. - Nebra entró con una pequeña expresión de molestia - Y he tenido que venir a buscarte.   
\- Lo siento, Hermana Nebra. Estaba muy emocionado quería mostrarle a Hermano Mayor Nozel mi progreso. - Contó con un tono de voz más familiar y menos formal que el que usaba con el mayor.   
\- Bueno eres un buen chico. - Palmeó la cabeza del niño de doce años con una sonrisa orgullosa.   
\- Los dos pueden volver a sus actividades ahora mismo. – Ordenó casi corriéndolos con la mirada.   
\- Si. - Corearon ambos mientras Nebra pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Solid que seguía hablando con emoción.   
Suspiró aliviado al ver la interacción entre ambos, después de la muerte de su madre Nebra se había volcado en atender a Solid y de cierto modo se alejó de él, recordaba a la niña que siempre lo abrazaba y le decía cuanto lo quería, extrañaba esos días, pero se alegraba que Solid tuviera su apoyo.   
\- Señorita Noelle, vamos a su tutoría. - Escuchó la voz de un sirviente y la respuesta suave y baja de la niña, suspiró sin saber cómo sentirse ante el tono triste tenía mucho trabajo para preocuparse en esos momentos.


	5. Princesa de Plata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El turno de Noelle.

Princesa de agua.  
Acier estaba descansando en su cama recuperándose de una brutal batalla, algo había salido terriblemente mal y ahora su espalda estaba marcada por magia oscura, magia demoniaca para ser más precisos, sus preciosos hijos durmiendo a su alrededor le daban un poco de tranquilidad, Solid dormía justo en el espacio de su brazo derecho y Nebra del izquierdo, Nozel fue el más sereno dado todo el llanto que hubo cuando llegó con los médicos curanderos, estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano derecha.   
No había visto el miedo real en los ojos de ninguno de los mayores hasta ese instante, Solid era demasiado pequeño para entender y solo podía sentir la atmósfera pesada, sin embargo, Nozel y Nebra ... Ni siquiera podía explicarles lo que había sucedido y lo que sucedería en el futuro, se lamentaba profundamente tener que dejarlos y no dejaba de pensar en una forma de evitar esto o de resolver la situación.   
\- ¿Estás bien, querida madre? ¿Busco al médico? - La voz de Nozel la sorprendió sacándola de sus pensamientos, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, desenredo su mano de Nebra para retirarlas.   
\- No te preocupes, cariño. Es sólo que estaba pensando en la misión y me he puesto un poco sentimental. - Respondió para calmar la expresión angustiada del adolescente.   
\- Entiendo. Pero hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, madre no tienes nada de que lamentarte.   
\- Por supuesto que sí, Nozel. Cada vida salvada es una victoria para nosotros, por eso defendemos el Reino y protegemos a nuestras comunidades. - Acier acarició a los dos más pequeños - Para que ellos puedan tener un futuro sin preocupaciones.   
Dos días después estaba de pie pensando en una solución para su problema, tenía alrededor de solo tres meses antes de que la maldición consumiera su cuerpo debía encontrar una solución con la dificultad de que no podía decirle a nadie lo que realmente sucedió, ni siquiera a su esposo o a su primogénito, fue solo mientras paseaba en la ciudad que escucho la escandalosa y animada voz de un caballero mágico muy reconocido, Julius Novachrono, un noble que se convirtió recientemente en Capitán de los Ciervos Celestes, era excéntrico pero con excelentes méritos.   
\- Julius. - Lo llamó con un breve movimiento de su mano, el hombre la reconoció de inmediato y se acercó a ella.   
\- Lady Acier, un honor verla. - Comentó con calidez - Tú magia siempre resulta tan sorprendente.   
\- Gracias. Tengo un problema quizás puedas ayudarme.   
Julius aceptó seguirla hasta un sitio menos concurridos, la mujer era una persona admirada dentro de todos los ámbitos del Reino, sé conocía muy bien que su estatus como realeza le concedía un gran poder mágico pero su habilidad y liderazgo fueron adquiridos por trabajo duro.   
\- En la última misión que hice, me encontré con una criatura que no parecía ser de este mundo, uso magia prohibida en mí y tengo una sentencia de muerte encima. – Explicó mostrando la marca que se formaba en su espalda. – No puedo hablar libremente por condiciones de dicha magia.   
\- ¿Una maldición? Cómo Charlotte Roselei. – Julius negó con la cabeza - Distinta y similar al mismo tiempo. No conozco demasiado del tema, pero sería mejor si pudiéramos hablar libremente ¿Cierto?   
\- ¿Es eso posible?   
\- Sí. He descubierto hace poco a una niña con una magia peculiar e interesante que podría sernos realmente útil. - Julius dijo con gran emoción para luego simplemente irse - Volveré.   
Acier espero pacientemente en la sala de reuniones de la residencia de Julius, unos diez minutos después apareció sosteniendo de una mano a una niña un poco más joven que Nozel, con el cabello lila y unos ojos hipnotizantes y somnolientos.   
\- Ella es Dorothy Unsworth. - Presentó a lo que la pequeña solo levantó una mano a modo de saludo - Su magia es muy particular, pertenecía al clan de las brujas, pero hace un año que está aquí.   
\- Un placer conocerla, Señora. - Dijo bostezando.   
\- Dorothy. ¿Podrías por favor llevarnos a tu mundo de sueño?  
\- Pero solo voy a poder hacerlo cinco minutos. - Explicó a pesar de su enorme poder mágico se trataba todavía de una niña pequeña.   
\- ¿A qué te refieres con...?   
Acier no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando apareció en un sueño, o algo parecido había muebles, peluches, mesas y todo tipo de cosas flotando alrededor de ellos, la niña estaba de pie junto a ellos, aunque más despierta y contenta.   
\- Dorothy. Lo que vas a escuchar ahora no puede ser dicho a nadie en el mundo real. Puede ser peligroso y estaremos hablando de algo muy serio.   
\- Entiendo.   
\- Lady Acier, este mundo de ensueño es otro mundo fuera de nuestra realidad que se rige según los deseos e intenciones de esta niña. - La mujer asintió a la información dada con demasiada curiosidad y preguntas que tendrían que ser respondidas en otro momento.   
\- Un demonio llamado Megicula me maldijo durante la última misión a la que fui, es extremadamente poderosa de una forma abrumadora, no pude vencerlo y en cambio... En cambio, perderé mi vida pronto.   
\- ¿Un demonio?   
\- Si, la maldición que colocó en mi implica que todos los que hablen de ella serán maldecido así que no hay forma de que pueda explicarle a mi esposo o a mi hijo.   
\- Eso implica que no hay forma de que podamos buscar información con facilidad ¿Cuánto tiempo?   
\- Tres meses. Debo buscar la forma de poder preparar y dejar todo listo con mi familia y el escuadrón, pero también quiero descubrir una forma de destruirlo. Es un peligro para el Reino.   
\- Pensaré en una manera de resolverlo, pero Lady Acier tienes que...   
\- Dejaré un testamento y... Debo pensar en mis hijos.  
\- Tienes que explicarle lo que va a suceder a Nozel.   
\- Es un niño, Julius. Ni siquiera ha recibido su grimorio todavía ¿Cómo podría colocar está angustia sobre él?   
\- Dorothy. - Llamó para que la niña se acercará - Hay un niño llamado Nozel Silva, es un poco mayor que tú, es el hijo de Lady Acier. Sé que puedes entender la seriedad de lo que estamos diciendo... Necesito que cuando Lady Acier ya no estés traigas a su hijo y le expliques todo.   
\- ¿Le digo todo? ¿Por qué Lady Acier no escribe una carta y la deja en este mundo? - Preguntó creando una hoja y un bolígrafo - Si lo escribe aquí lo guardaré y se lo enseñaré.   
\- Es una buena idea, eres muy lista. - Alabó Julius observando a la mujer - Buscaremos la manera.   
A medida que se acercaba la fecha Acier sintió que se deteriora, incluso levantar a Solid le requerirá cierto esfuerzo que se encargó de ocultar a los demás, paso las noches haciendo una guía de los temas a tratar del Palacio y busco candidatos para ser el guardián de los chicos, su esposo era una persona amable pero con un carácter más débil, no tenía la presencia o la fortaleza para manejar la casa, era un buen comerciante pero temía que su partida lo destrozará.   
Al inicio del tercer mes que sería su último tiempo encontró que se sentía bastante mejor, Mereoleona tan perspicaz como siempre lo comento inmediatamente había estado preocupada por ella durante esos meses, sin saber muy bien la razón le pregunto a Julius que pensaba, pero no podía darle una respuesta.   
Al terminar el plazo Acier esperaba morir súbitamente cosa que por suerte no sucedió, dos semanas después de dicha fecha se enteró de que estaba embarazada, el médico le confirmo que tenía seis semanas de embarazo, que el producto parecía estar bien y que todo estaba en orden, sorprendida y conmocionada no pudo guardar la emoción de decirle a su familia, su esposo lo tomo bien como con cada nuevo bebé y dos de sus tres hijos la miraron con ilusión, Solid no estaba tan contento por dejar de ser el más pequeño.  
Todo fue felicidad hasta una semana después cuando el mismísimo demonio apareció en sus sueños, Acier sentía su cuerpo paralizado y el temor invadió su corazón.   
\- ¿Te crees muy inteligente no es así? - Bramó con enojó - Solo has ganado tiempo, tu muerte será mía. - Su mano se alargó hasta tocar su vientre - Mía.   
La mujer despertó con el cuerpo frío por el sudor y una opresión en el pecho, entendía que había sucedido, el demonio había maldecido su vida, no la de su hijo no nacido, mientras el niño estuviera en su vientre no podía asesinarla, bien eso le daba tiempo y no podía estar más agradecida por la existencia de esa pequeña criatura en su interior.   
Ahora debía poder pensar con más tiempo, lo primero que hizo fue decirle al médico que explicará que había algún riesgo con su embarazo, cualquiera, y así mismo se los dijo a sus conocidos y a Nozel, esperaba que con eso pudiera tener una causa o una razón para explicar su muerte, lamentaba colocar está carga sobre su último hijo, pero debía proteger a los demás y además sabía que su familia no abandonaría a uno de sus miembros.   
Cuando tenía casi ocho meses de embarazo su cuerpo empezó a perder fuerza, la bebé estaba intentando nacer antes de tiempo y no podía permitirlo, Nozel se percató de que algo iba realmente mal al ver que se tuvo que recostar con más frecuencia, Mereoleona y Fuegoleón también se miraban angustiados, pobre de todos sus niños, les haría falta para acompañarlos en sus destinos, Nebra era solo una niña y Solid casi un bebé, y Noelle... La pequeña Noelle no la llegaría a conocer.   
\- Nozel, hay algo que tengo que decirte.   
El adolescente no estaba demasiado contento de lo que estaba sucediendo, su madre lo había mandado a buscar a una niña a la ciudad, la pequeña que pertenecía al clan de las brujas parecía siempre estar en su propio mundo, cosa que descubriría después era bastante acertado. Dorothy lo reconoció inmediatamente excepto por el peculiar cabello era muy parecido a Lady Acier.   
\- Vamos. - Dijo antes de transportarlo a su mundo de ensueño - Tú madre vino aquí hace unos meses, estaba hablando con el Señor Julius y dejo algo para ti. - Una carpeta llena de papeles llegó volando de algún sitio además de un sobre sellado. - Léelo y no repitas fuera de este mundo nada de lo que aprendas.   
Nozel lo miró con extrañeza antes de sentarse a leer, cada palabra que leía lo hundía más y más en un pozo oscuro, antes de poder darse cuenta unas manos delicadas se apoyaron sobre su espalda, tan encimado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a llorar, la letra de su madre se repetía una y otra vez en cada página.   
\- ¿Por qué?   
\- No lo sé.   
\- Madre... - Sollozó sintiéndose lamentable de que una niña más pequeña estuviera consolándolo.   
\- Tú mamá te necesita fuerte, y tus hermanos también. - Dijo Dorothy con suavidad.   
\- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces...? ¿Cuándo madre muera? ¿Decir que fue culpa del bebé?  
\- Ese es el deseo que ella tiene para protegerlos. - Respondió con suavidad.   
Nozel volvió a casa con el corazón roto, ignoró a sus hermanos hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre, Acier le dedicó una mirada triste mientras palmeaba el espacio a su lado, sin dudar se subió para abrazarse a su cuerpo llorando por primera vez en años, rompiendo al alma de la mujer que lloró igualmente.   
\- Por favor, no nazcas. - Susurró tocando el vientre de su madre.   
\- Ella tiene que nacer, Nozel. Noelle me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir más tiempo del que pensaba, es mi pequeña salvadora. - Dijo Acier acariciando su vientre - Está niña puede ser tu soporte también. Nebra es pequeña y Solid aún más, lamento tener que poner la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, debería nombrar un guardián...   
\- ¡No! Yo soy el mayor, yo los cuidare a todos. Padre... Padre no va a poder soportarlo. - Afirmó con todo su ser.   
\- ¿Y tú si, mi Príncipe? - Cuestionó en un tono maternal mientras sostenía las mejillas del adolescente.   
\- ¡Podré hacerlo, querida madre! Cuidare de la familia y de las Águilas de Plata, me convertiré en el Rey Mago para proteger el Reino que tantos amas y... Evitar que esto le pase a otra persona. - Declaró con seguridad y firmeza.   
\- Prométeme que protegerás a tus hermanos, Nozel. Que dejaras que Nebra y Solid decidan su futuro sin importar que tan beneficioso sea un contrato matrimonial o cualquier otra situación que se presente, ustedes deben elegir su futuro. Y Nozel... Protegerás a esta niña, por favor permite que ella viva.   
\- Lo haré.   
Noelle nació en noviembre, su madre espero el mayor tiempo que pudo, pero finalmente después de tres partos el cuarto fue relativamente fácil, Acier pidió que la colocarán sobre su pecho antes de que cortaran el cordón umbilical, con una expresión cansada mezclada con tristeza y dicha beso la frente de la bebé que lloraba con sus fuertes pulmones, estaba llena de fluidos, pero para la mujer era su pequeño milagro.  
\- Te amo, Noelle. Vive, sé feliz y lucha por forjar tu propio camino.   
Le dijo con el mayor afecto del mundo, el médico corto el cordón y Acier supo que moriría, sentía como la vida se le iba entre los gritos asustados y alterados del médico y las parteras, lamentaba que su muerte pesara sobre su pequeña bebé y la mirada lamentable de Nozel mientras la llamaba por última vez.   
El entierro de su madre fue difícil para todos, Solid no dejaba de llorar y aunque Nebra intentaba consolarlo no estaba consiguiendo resultados, Noelle, la bebé estaba en brazos de una niñera totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía.   
\- ¡No quiero verla! - Gritó Nebra cuando una niñera intentó llevarla a la guardería - ¡Quiero a mi mamá! - Solid también gritaba acompañando a su hermana y Nozel no podía hacer nada para obligarlos, la noticia de la muerte de Acier por el parto corrió rápido y duro, incluso su Padre se alejó de la familia, nunca sostuvo a su última hija en brazos y abandono a Nozel con la responsabilidad.   
Fuegoleón intentó consolarlo, pero no lo permitió, su madre murió llevándose al niño con ella y dejando al adolescente que se convirtió en adulto antes se recibir su grimorio, pero incluso así empezó a dar vueltas por la guardería, incluso una vez que iba a visitar a Noelle se encontró con Mereoleona sosteniendo a la bebé en brazos mientras sus hombros temblaban, sería la primera y última vez que vería a la temible leona llorar.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel. - Dijo Noelle mientras terminaba la lucha, había crecido tanto y se estaba alejando demasiado de la Casa Silva y al mismo tiempo era la viva imagen de Acier Silva.   
\- Noelle.   
\- Cuida tus heridas por favor, Hermano. Y las de Hermana Nebra. - Dijo atropellando las palabras antes de ser llamada por Asta, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y corrió hacia donde estaba su escuadrón, la mujer de cabello rosa corrió a darle un abrazo reconfortante mientras se felicitaban mutuamente.   
Su hermana menor voló a su propio ritmo, no, no voló como un águila, sino que se estaba abriendo pasó como un toro embravecido, arremetiendo contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, suspiró y se río suavemente parece que no pudo cumplir del todo la petición de su madre, había mantenido con vida a Noelle, pero fue incapaz de hacerla feliz, en cambio lo único bueno que pudo hacer por ella fue ponerla en manos de Yami incluso si le dolía admitirlo.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel. - Solid estaba a su espalda, se veía lamentable y preocupado - Dicen que Hermana Nebra estará bien, pero... - Sé quedó sin palabras cuando su hermano lo jaló hacia su pecho en un abrazo sencillo, incluso estando en medio de personas a su alrededor Solid gimoteo levemente antes de poder recobrar la compostura.   
\- Tranquilo, Solid. Acompaña a Nebra. - Ordenó dejándolo ir.  
Se giró una vez más para ver cómo Yami felicitaba al grupo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, las expresiones de felicidad y orgullo en sus rostros lo contrario brevemente pero después de eso Asta abrazó a Noelle con afectó y pudo ver el rubor que cubrió el rostro de la muchacha, negó con la cabeza sintiendo que no tenía derecho de involucrarse en ese asunto, confiaría en las decisiones se su hermana.   
Sé preguntaba si podría reunir su familia nuevamente, Nebra, Solid y Noelle, sus hermanos menores estaban divididos y esperaba poder acogerlos a todos debajo de sus alas como habría hecho su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente pensaba terminar esta historia aquí, luego pensé, pero casi no le he dado un espacio a Solid y seguí escribiendo ya más de la relación actual de los hermanos, y otros personajes. Por lo que la historia continua.


	6. Hermanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un extra con Solid

Hermanos.   
Solid se encontraba enfermo desde hacía un poco más de dos días, tenia fiebre, malestar del cuerpo y estornudaba con frecuencia al parecer su magia comenzó a manifestarse y entusiasmado por aquello empezó a usarla sin control mezclándose con la niebla de Nebra durante sus juegos creando una especie de agua muy helada en la que estuvieron bañándose durante un buen rato antes de que las niñeras se percataran de esto, Nebra también estaba con malestar pero sin presentar ningún otro síntoma así que los habían aislado por separado en sus respectivas habitaciones.   
Acier estaba cantando una canción de cuna al pequeño niño de dos años para ayudarlo a dormir cuando Nozel entró en la habitación, parecía cansado, algo desarreglado y cojeaba un poco de su pie derecho, algunas marcas de quemaduras se marcaban en su túnica y brazos.   
\- ¿Fuego o Mereo?   
\- Mereoleona. ¿Cómo está, Solid?   
\- Todavía con fiebre. Es una lástima que tú padre este de viaje, sabría mejor que yo como manejar la magia de agua. – Sé lamento con una sonrisa maternal.   
\- Padre nunca está en casa. – Apuntó Nozel con un tono de reproche.   
\- Es complicado, mi amor. – Evadió con una leve sonrisa que intentaba aliviar el ambiente.   
\- Mamá. – Musitó Solid levantándose torpemente – Agua.  
Antes de que Acier se levantará Nozel ya había llenado un vaso con agua de la mesa junto a la cama y se lo acercó, sonriendo por la acción de su hijo mayor lo tomo y le dio de beber al niño con cuidado de que no se lo fuera a echar encima, luego de terminar soltó un suspiro de satisfacción para luego volver a acostarse.   
\- Parece que vas a ser el revoltoso de la casa. – Comento Acier inclinándose para besarlo en la frente, Solid tenía tan buen ánimo, solía sonreír con frecuencia y reírse escandalosamente.   
\- Por favor, no. – Negó Nozel rápidamente logrando que su madre soltará una carcajada divertida por su reacción – Suficiente con una revoltosa por estos lugares. – Sacudió la parte de su túnica que estaba chamuscada.   
\- Mamá, cuento. – Exigió Solid de repente.   
\- ¿Te leo un cuento? - Pregunto con dulzura el niño asintió – Veamos... Tráeme el de tapa verde, Nozel. Gracias ¿Te quedas a escuchar?   
\- No, tengo clases. – Respondió, ya era lo bastante mayor para quedarse a escuchar cuentos infantiles.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel. – Lloriqueo Solid agarrando la parte baja de su capa con ojos llorosos y suplicantes.   
\- De acuerdo.   
\- Sabes Nozel tienes que empezar a tener más firmeza o tus hermanos harán lo que quieran contigo si siempre los complaces. – Sé burló Acier al verlo tomar asiento en la silla junto a la cama.   
\- Dijiste que debía cuidarlos. – Apuntó un poco confundido.   
\- Sí, claro, pero... ¿Si alguno de ellos te pidiera que tomarás veneno, lo harías?  
\- No. – Contestó, aunque tardó más tiempo del necesario en hablar lo que provocó que Acier sonriera enternecida.   
\- Eres muy amable, Nozel. Pero los niños necesitan límites y disciplina, saber que está bien y que puede estar mal. No digo que no complazcas a tus hermanos o compartas con ellos para hacerlos felices, pero tampoco debes permitir que se pongan en riesgo o a ti por caprichos. – Explicó Acier colocando una mano sobre el cabello plateado del niño más pequeño – Aunque eso es trabajo de los padres, pero igual que nosotros tu eres su ejemplo a seguir y la persona a la que van admirar.   
Nozel se sacudió de sus recuerdos volviendo a la oficina donde trabajaba, Solid había estado enfermo durante dos días más luego de eso y Nebra estuvo estornudando por un tiempo más, su madre había cuidado pacientemente de los dos niños a pesar de tener que cumplir con el papeleo y sus deberes del escuadrón, Nebra se estuvo quedando a dormir con él esas noches a pesar de que cada mañana le decía que sería la última.   
\- Pequeña debilucha. – Escuchó a través de la ventana que daba al jardín, miró por un instante a Solid mojar a Noelle con su magia y Nebra cerca riéndose.   
Era lamentable que la última hija de su madre no tuviera control alguno sobre su magia, no podía hacer nada por ella en ese aspecto, era débil y tendría que soportarlo, solo los fuertes podían sobrevivir en el mundo.   
Aunque la sonrisa de placer sádico de Solid parecía fuera de lugar en su rostro infantil, y la arrogancia de Nebra se incrementó en los últimos días ahora que estaba más cerca de recibir su propio grimorio.   
Quizás su madre tenía razón y estaba siendo demasiado complaciente con sus hermanos, si le pedían que tomara veneno seguro lo haría sin dudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despues de este capitulo vuelven a tener orden cronologico


	7. Hermanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos entre Nebra y Noelle

Hermanas.   
Nebra fue la primera en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba entre su hermana menor y el chico sin magia, fue casi casualidad descubrirlo, estaba patrullando por un área cercana a la base de los Toros Negros cuando sintió la explosión del maná de Noelle.   
Con curiosidad uso su magia de niebla para acercarse a ver, Noelle usaba su traje de Valkyrie para luchar contra el chico que repelía sus ataques con cierto esfuerzo, era rápida y ágil nadando en el maná a su alrededor, incluso si ella dijo que no lo hacía con elegancia si se podía notar la belleza del poder.   
Estaba asombrada por decir lo menos del rápido crecimiento que tuvo la chica con ese escuadrón de última categoría, le costaba admitir lo mucho que el grupo de inadaptados mejoro después de la incorporación de los dos novatos, uno de ellos su lamentable hermana, quienes ahora entrenaban frente a ella, dejando su arrogancia a un lado y siendo imparcial tenía que reconocerlos.   
La siguiente imagen fue lo que realmente la sorprendió, Noelle había liberado su hechizo en el aire solo para ser atrapada por el chico en sus brazos, ambos se habían reído alegremente antes de que él la dejará en el suelo y comenzará a parlotear sin cesar antes de iniciar el camino a casa.   
\- Creo que Noelle y el chico sin magia están en una relación. – Informó a Nozel con voz neutra durante la hora del té, Solid estaba en una misión por lo que pensó que era buen momento de comentarlo.   
\- ¿Qué? – La taza de Nozel había quedado a medio camino de su boca.   
\- Los vi entrenando. Son muy cercanos. – Continuo como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta.   
\- Eso era evidente, Nebra. Asta defendió a Noelle durante la ceremonia de premiación.   
\- Sí, eso es cierto. Pero los vi abrazarse al finalizar su entrenamiento. – Contó recordando lo feliz que parecía estar su hermana – Ella estaba realmente feliz.   
\- ¿Qué opinas de eso? – Nozel no pudo evitar tener sentimientos de celos fraternales, había celado a Nebra desde que se convirtió en una adolescente, espantando y rechazando propuestas de matrimonio sin dudar.   
\- Hice la vida de Noelle imposible desde que nació, me burlé de ella y la desprecié desde siempre. – Dijo levantando su taza con la mirada concentrada en el líquido – No fui ni he sido una buena hermana, no para ella al menos. No creo que tenga derecho a meterme en su felicidad.   
\- ¿Incluso si es un plebeyo? – Preguntó interesado por las palabras que había pronunciado.   
\- Si hubiera sucedido unas semanas antes me habría burlado y luchado contra esto. Un plebeyo sin magia intentando una relación con un miembro de la realeza incluso si está fuera una vergüenza para la familia no dejaba de ser de nacimiento real. – Contestó pensativa – Pero... Noelle se ha vuelto realmente fuerte ¿No es así? Pudo luchar a la par contigo a pesar de ese maná opresivo y aunque nunca fuimos buenos con ella no nos abandonó.   
\- No lo hizo. – Concordó Nozel.   
\- Y ese chico, fue reconocido por el Rey Mago, por Fuegoleón, por Lady Mereoleona y por ti. – Señaló contando con los dedos de la mano – Además se ganó el respeto de los plebeyos y caballeros mágicos por igual, eso debe significar algo, no considero que tenga derecho de opinar después de lo que he hecho.   
\- ¿Entonces lo apruebas?   
\- No me declaro en contra. – Desvío su mirada sin querer enfrentarlo.   
\- Está bien si quieres darle tu apoyo, Nebra. – Estiró su mano para tocar la suya y que lo mirara – Incluso si ninguno de los tres se comportó de la mejor manera en el pasado y estoy asumiendo la culpa de eso, podemos cambiar y mejorar. Noelle ha demostrado su fortaleza y que realmente no nos necesita, pero sigue pensando en nosotros, es noble y leal.   
\- ¿Tú lo apruebas?   
\- ¿Qué has dicho hace un momento: no tenemos derecho de opinar? – Repitió considerando sus palabras – Me parece que siendo familia podemos tener derecho a dar una opinión y Noelle es libre de aceptarla o rechazarla.   
\- ¿Y cuál es tu opinión?   
\- Pienso que si Asta mantiene la determinación con la que ha crecido y mantiene su meta tan alta será digno de lograr cualquier cosa. – Respondió.   
\- ¿Incluso tener a un miembro de la realeza?  
\- Si dicho miembro está de acuerdo, por supuesto. Será un escándalo entre los nobles.   
\- No creo que a ellos les importe eso. – Nebra sonrió con suavidad – ¿No te molesta que apruebe la relación? Es decir, le he negado el derecho de ser feliz durante tanto tiempo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es darle mi apoyó en esta situación.   
\- No me molesta. Me refiero... No me gusta que alguien esté alrededor de ustedes cómo el hermano que soy, pero si ustedes son felices las apoyaré. – Nozel se sonrojo brevemente de una forma en la que Nebra solo pudo reírse.   
\- ¿Es por eso que siempre rechazas mis propuestas? – Cuestionó con burla, sus ojos brillantes de emoción.   
\- Ninguno de ellos es suficiente para ti. Solo aceptaré a la persona que tú decidas. – Explicó ignorando la mirada enternecida de su hermana.   
\- Gracias, Hermano Mayor Nozel. – La honestidad y el cariño tiñó su voz mientras Nebra parecía más brillante.   
\- ¿Te sentías preocupada por esto?   
\- Un poco, sí. – Admitió suspirando – Cuando observé el combate me asombré por el poder de lucha que tienen los dos, pero cuando pude ver su sonrisa... Nunca le hemos dado razones para sonreír.   
\- Y Asta sí. – Nozel entendió su punto de vista con rapidez – Asta y los Toros Negros.   
\- Correcto. Me preguntó... ¿Qué pensaría madre de todo esto?   
\- Estaría de acuerdo, no tengo dudas de eso. Siempre deseo nuestra felicidad.   
\- Debe estar muy decepcionada de mi entonces... Solo cause la infelicidad de mi hermana menor.   
\- Eso fue mi responsabilidad. – Nebra empezó a reírse usando su mano para cubrir su risa lo que confundió a Nozel.   
\- No es tuya, Hermano Mayor. Siempre has corrido con asumir la responsabilidad de todo en la casa, las decisiones de todo lo referente a la Casa Silva, al escuadrón y estás asumiendo las acciones de Solid y mías como tuyas. – Su expresión cambio a una sería – No es necesario, sé que estás tratando de protegerme, pero... Yo soy la responsable de mis acciones.   
\- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? – Cuestionó Nozel al aire con una mirada orgullosa.   
\- Por favor que solo soy unos años menor que tú. – Dijo con arrogancia fingida – Gracias. Por todo tu esfuerzo al cuidarnos, ahora... Confía en mí para ayudarte con esta carga.   
Nozel la observó en silencio durante unos instantes, las vivencias cercanas a la muerte cambiaban a las personas al hacerlas reflexionar sobre su vida y este parecía ser el efecto que tuvo sobre Nebra, incluso su mirada se suavizó brevemente mientras nombraba a Noelle y su postura parecía haber cambiado, menos orgullosa.   
\- Ya estaba pensando en eso también. – Le confío – Si algo me llegará a suceder serías la próxima cabeza de familia y necesito que puedas manejar esa responsabilidad.   
\- Los tutores me enseñaron eso.   
\- Pero te falta práctica y confianza. – Señaló mirando su expresión ligeramente ofendida – Me vendría bien tu ayuda con los documentos de los Silva.   
\- Lo haré. – Afirmó con una sonrisa feliz de que su hermano este confiando más en ella. – Hermano Mayor Nozel, te quiero mucho. – Murmuró abrazándolo de repente, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en su cuello demasiado avergonzada para verlo de frente.   
\- Yo también te amo, Nebra. – Respondió regresando el gesto con una sonrisa satisfecha.   
Nebra se separó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y el rostro avergonzado, probablemente su gesto respondió a un impulso infantil y temía que Nozel lo mirara de esa manera también por lo que se sorprendió cuando tomo su mano con la suya.   
\- Siempre te amaré, Nebra. Eres mi preciosa hermana menor, incluso si no lo digo con frecuencia, debes saberlo.   
\- Igual yo, Hermano Mayor. – Dijo con mayor seguridad y mejor ánimo. – Mamá... Mamá siempre dijo que eras de ella y mío, así que...   
\- ¿Y cuándo me casé?   
\- Puedo compartirte... Con la mujer que escojas y con Solid y Noelle. Nadie más. Ahora creo que debo irme.   
\- Suerte. – Escuchó decir a Nozel mientras cruzaba hacia el interior del Palacio, probablemente la necesitaría pensó mientras cruzaba por delante del retrato se su madre, pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento y prometiendo ser mejor decidió ir a buscar a su hermana menor.   
Llegó volando hasta la Base de los Toros Negros, podía escuchar gritos y ruidos provenir del interior lo que la hizo dudar sobre tocar la puerta sin embargó y dado que ya estaba ahí decidió hacerlo de todas formas, un chico con aspecto de delincuente abrió la puerta con un tono de voz exaltado.   
\- Oh. – Dijo al verla claramente sorprendido – Eres la hermana de Noelle ¿no?  
\- Sí. – Respondió con una mirada de despreció que el hombre ignoro por completo.   
\- ¡Noelle! – Gritó al interior permitiéndole dar un breve vistazo, la mujer de cabello rosa estaba casi desnuda durmiendo en el sofá con algunas botellas en el suelo a su lado, la pequeña que parecía una niña comía grandes cantidades de un festín en un costado, algunos varones hacían cosas que no entendía, uno susurraba demasiado bajo como para entenderlo como un rostro tenebroso, otro solo veía un espejo murmurando cosas, el rubio intentaba buscarle pelea al delincuente y en todos ese desastre Noelle salió desde un pasillo.   
\- ¿Por qué estás gritando mi nombre? – Preguntó hasta que se quedó congelada al ver quién estaba en la puerta – ¿Hermana Mayor Nebra?   
\- Tienes visita, Noelle. – Sé burló Magna apartándose de la puerta.   
\- ¿Tú hermano quiere algo? – Cuestionó Yami saliendo repentinamente de la nada y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Noelle, obviamente marcando territorio.   
\- He venido a visitar a Noelle, no por asuntos oficiales. – Respondió cruzando los brazos sin permitirles ver qué estaba incómoda.   
\- ¡Henry! – Gritó haciéndola saltar sorprendida si bien Noelle ni siquiera sé inmutó ante el sonido – Prepara algo en el jardín.   
Inmediatamente después se escuchó como la base comenzó a modificarse, dicho esto Yami hizo un movimiento de su mano para perderse en los pasillos, Noelle entonces se acercó hasta Charmy para pedir que les prepara algo de comer.   
\- ¿Dulce? Haré tu favorito. – Asintió entusiasmada invocando a sus ovejas.   
\- Por aquí. – Noelle se acercó para guiarla, Nebra detallo que solo llevaba la túnica inferior del vestuario, sus sandalias sin el resto de las partes y tenía el cabello suelto, le extraño no ver al chico sin magia y su atuendo simple, tal vez estaba bañándose cuando llego. – Henry puede tener buen gusto a veces.   
Nebra no entendió el comentario hasta que vio una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y una capilla que le daba sombra, Noelle sonrió mientras le indicaba que se sentarán ahí, pronto apareció una oveja que sirvió varios postres en la mesa.   
\- Gracias. – Dijo Noelle a lo que Charmy que se había acercado creo un cojín de algodón debajo de ellas.   
\- A Noelle le gusta sentarse sobre el algodón.  
\- No es necesario decir eso, Charmy. – Noelle se ruborizo un poco mientras la mujer pequeña solo se reía despidiéndose con la mano – Si quieres más me avisas.   
\- Gracias, Charmy. – Noelle sonrió antes de girarse con más seriedad hacia la otra persona – Hermana Mayor Nebra ¿Por qué has venido?   
\- Yo... – Nebra lo considero mientras levantaba la taza de té, olía muy bien y sentía curiosidad por su sabor – Sabe mejor de lo que pensaba.   
\- La comida de Charmy es muy sabrosa, pruébalo. – Inclinó su mano hacia las porciones de torta bellamente decorados con un pequeño tono orgulloso.   
\- Esto lo hizo esa oveja. – Señaló Nebra con desconfianza.   
\- Si. – Fue la respuesta simple y tranquila de la adolescente después de todo era la comida que consumía todos los días, Nebra dudo, pero finalmente tomo el cubierto y probó un bocado, vio la sonrisa satisfecha de su hermana y supo que su expresión de placer debió mostrarse en su rostro por lo que la quitó rápidamente – Aquí no hay necesidad de mantener una etiqueta tan estricta, Hermana Mayor Nebra. – Noelle se había acostumbrado, aunque a mantener sus modales a disfrutar libremente de la comida.   
\- Sabe bien. – Admitió saboreando la textura firme pero esponjosa, la deliciosa capa de chocolate blanco y el delicado equilibrio de los sabores. – El chico de la antimagia no está aquí.   
\- Asta está entrenando en el bosque. – Dijo un poco confundida por su mención.   
\- Los vi entrenando a ustedes dos. – Contó con una expresión neutra bebiendo del té, Noelle pareció no entenderá mientras comía una galleta – Hasta que terminaron de entrenar – Agregó.   
\- ¿Qué? – Su rostro se ruborizo al pensar la forma en que terminaron ese entrenamiento en particular, había caído a los brazos de Asta presa de su emoción, su corazón se saltó un latido al entender que su hermana lo había visto y su cuerpo se llenó de pánico – Esto... – Nebra levantó una mano pidiendo que se quedará en silencio.   
\- Te has vuelto realmente fuerte con estás personas, o mejor dicho fuiste capaz de sacar todo tu potencial con ellos. – Habló con un tono suave – Algo que nosotros nunca permitimos que sucediera por la forma en que nos comportamos. – Noelle estaba sin palabras mientras escuchaba, Nebra observaba el líquido claro de la taza sin enfrentarla – No te agradecí por haber ido en nuestra ayuda, esperaba que Hermano Mayor Nozel fuera pero no te habría reprochado que no lo hicieras. Nosotros no hicimos nada para ganarnos el derecho de tu ayuda.   
\- Eso... Ustedes son mis hermanos...  
\- Supongo que lo que intento decir es: Lamentó la forma en que te traté todos estos años. – Nebra clavó su mirada en los suyos ignorando su balbuceó anterior – Lo siento por haberte fallado como hermana. - Agregó observando con vacilación como los ojos de Noelle se llenaban de lágrimas – Entendería perfectamente si me odiaras, no...   
\- No te odió. – Dijo mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas – Nunca los he odiado a ninguno de ustedes. Yo... Les tenía miedo.   
\- Lo entiendo. – Nebra suspiró sentía sus emociones burbujear en su interior, había odiado ver llorar a Solid desde siempre y en este instante tenía el mismo sentimiento – ¿Estás bien?  
\- Lo estaré. – Sé recompuso después de unos instantes – Es sólo que realmente me hace feliz escucharte. – Nebra no estaba segura de cómo actuar sin embargo estiró su mano para colocarla sobre la de Noelle.   
\- Basta de lágrimas, un miembro de la realeza no debe verse lamentable. – Noelle asintió, entendía que los sentimientos que Nebra intentaba transmitirle a través de sus palabras eran amables incluso si ella no sabía cómo decirlos.   
\- Lo siento.   
\- Respecto al chico. – Nebra retiro su mano recuperando su aura serena – No estoy en contra.   
\- ¡No es lo que piensas! – Gritó alterada hasta que proceso lo dicho – ¿Eh?   
\- Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo lo que te hice pasar es darte mi apoyó y mi bendición en este asunto. – Nebra dudó viendo la expresión en blanco de la adolescente.   
\- No hay nada entre Asta y yo. – Declaró con firmeza, no estaba mintiendo.   
\- ¿No? – Quizás había confundido el afecto de Noelle por el chico debido a que no estaba acostumbrada al afecto físico de la chica – No es eso lo que parecía.   
\- No, no es así. – Negó nerviosa.   
\- ¿Entonces qué estás esperando? – Preguntó un poco más relajada y un poco divertida de ver su actitud nerviosa y balbuceante.   
\- ¿Qué dices, Hermana Mayor Nebra?   
\- Ese chico sé ha ganado el respeto de todos, incluso del Hermano Mayor Nozel, está aspirando alto... Quiere convertirse en Rey Mago,} ¿no? Al menos es ambicioso, en más de un aspecto. – Sonrió divertida mientras empezaba a probar los otros postres sobre la mesa.   
\- ¿Hermano Mayor Nozel, sabe?   
\- Pensé que no ocurría nada. – Dijo riéndose de su expresión mortificada – Ninguno de los dos vamos a oponernos.   
\- Eso... No sucede nada entre Asta y yo, aunque él me haga feliz y su confianza en mí sea lo que me ha ayudado a crecer ya hay alguien más en su corazón. – Sincerarse con Nebra no era algo que hubiera soñado hacer alguna vez en su vida, pero en lugar de burlarse como esperaba solo le dedicó una mirada sería.   
\- ¿Él te dijo eso?   
\- Siempre está hablando de la Hermana Lily.   
\- ¿Una monja?  
\- Sí.   
\- Pequeño tonto. – Río divertida parecía algo propio que haría el niño – ¿Vas a dejar que una monja pueda más que una noble?   
\- Pero... No entiendo. – Dijo tomando un poco de valor, sentía su mente colapsar como Asta cuando pensaba demasiado, estaba confundida e incómoda – Pensé que no estarían de acuerdo por qué es un plebeyo y no tiene magia. ¿Qué hizo que cambiarás de opinión?   
\- Cierto, seguro que ese pensamiento también te ha detenido de hacer algún movimiento. – Nebra suspiró sirviendo otra porción de torta a su plato, estaba encantada con la comida – Y no lo negaré, me disgusta que los plebeyos intenten igualarse a nosotros, pero él es diferente. Si se convierte en Rey Mago puede aspirar a lo que desee.   
Nebra guardo silencio mientras la adolescente pensaba, sabía que el escuadrón vigilaba parcialmente su reunión probablemente preocupados por la seguridad de Noelle, pero estaba segura de que no podían escucharlas, el ambiente del escuadrón era tosco y brusco sin embargo podía sentir la calidez, la hermandad y el afecto que existía entre ellos.   
\- ¿Hermano Mayor Solid?   
\- No lo sabe, al menos no por mí. No he podido hablar con él.   
\- ¿Por qué cambiaste tu opinión de mí?   
\- Por los últimos sucesos puede que haya reflexionado sobre mi comportamiento, Hermano Mayor Nozel te pidió disculpas y ambos conversamos un poco. – Se sonrojó negándose a verla de nuevo, Noelle pudo sonreír suavemente.   
\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?   
\- ¿Qué es?   
\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? – La pregunta salió de sus labios con confianza, antes de su incorporación en los Toros Negros el contacto físico con su familia era negativo, Nebra no fue físicamente abusiva con ella pero Solid sí, recordaba eso claramente no obstante cuando Nozel la reconoció y ahora que Nebra se había disculpado tenía pequeños buenos recuerdos con ellos, Vanessa la abrazaba con frecuencia, y Asta solía darle palmadas en la cabeza cuando entrenaban duro, Charmy siempre procuraba que sus ovejas la mantuvieran cómoda, y el Capitán Yami la felicitaba con una mano en su cabeza.   
Nebra vaciló ante la pregunta, era infantil e ingenua, aunque comprendía sus esperanzas en el gesto, ella misma había perseguido a Nozel para abrazarlo con frecuencia en su niñez y durante los primeros años de Solid fue la receptora de esos gestos infantiles, nunca había abrazado o sostenido a Noelle así que se sorprendió de que quisiera tocarla a pesar de todo lo que hizo.   
\- Eres demasiado amable. – Dijo antes de levantarse y abrir sus brazos en un gesto de invitación, Noelle no dudó y se acurrucó contra ella rodeando su cintura, Nebra dudó, pero finalmente apoyo sus manos sobre su espalda. – Suficiente. – La apartó avergonzada luego de unos minutos – Ya he dicho todo lo que venía a decir.   
\- Gracias, Hermana Mayor Nebra. – Noelle fue honesta en sus palabras y eso se transmitía en su voz y sus gestos, mucho más abierta de lo que eran ellos. – Te ha gustado la torta ¿verdad? Es mi favorita, Charmy siempre la prepara para mí, le diré que te dé para llevar.   
\- No hace falta. – Aunque iba a decir algo más Noelle ya estaba haciendo gestos hacia el interior de la base – Prométeme que hablaras con él. – Dijo colocando una mano en su espalda – Incluso si él te rechaza o acepta tendrás una respuesta clara y seguirás creciendo a partir de eso. Una princesa de este reino no puede dejarse ganar por una monja.   
\- Lo haré. – Asintió todavía confundida en toda la extraña conversación – ¿Puedes ... Puedes venir en algún otro momento?   
\- Supongo. Preferiría una fiesta de té sin tantos ojos mirándonos. – Señaló viendo al interior de la base donde varios ojos estaban pegados a la ventana.   
\- Lo siento... Ellos solo...  
\- Están cuidando de ti, lo entiendo.   
\- A la hermana de Noelle parece que le gustó la comida así que le prepare un poco de todo. – Habló Charmy que se había acercado con una caja envuelta en una tela – Cómo Noelle está feliz lo hice aún más sabroso.   
\- Y como parece que ya te vas a retirar, decidí traer esto. – Finral se acercó con la escoba en la mano, a pesar de que encontraba a Nebra hermosa conocía muy bien su personalidad y sabia que no debía intentar nada con ella – Ven a visitar a Noelle las veces que quieras.   
Nebra término aceptando los dulces y tomando la escoba de la manos del mago espacial, Noelle la miró con menos temor en sus ojos y un poco más de confianza, se despidió de ella con un breve movimiento de su cabeza antes de subirse a la escoba y comenzar a volar, en medio del bosque notó como Asta la miraba de forma desafiante, aparentemente estaba dentro de los árboles vigilando ocultó en el follaje, apenas ganó algo de altura vio cómo se dirigía directamente a Noelle.   
Una vez en la Casa Silva Nebra decidió compartir su comida con sus hermanos, Nozel no era muy afín a los dulces, pero lo comió con gusto, especialmente las galletas que estaban más saladas, a Solid le encantaban por el contrario las cosas azucaradas así que termino por encontrar más delicioso la porción de torta de Chocolate blanco, igual que Noelle y que ella.   
\- Gracias Hermana Mayor Nebra. -Dijo Solid con una sonrisa casi infantil sin preocuparse por la procedencia de aquel festín dulce.


	8. Padre de Aguas Pantanosas

Padre de aguas pantanosas. 

Noelle había dudado un poco cuando Mimosa la invitó a ir de compras por la Capital, tenía malos recuerdos de su tiempo en esa zona con los nobles siempre señalándola y burlándose de ella, comparándola con sus primos, pero su prima insistió en compartir un rato, al llegar vio que Leopold también estaba.   
\- Pensé que sería buen momento que compartamos como primos. – Explicó Mimosa con una sonrisa suave – Me parece que todos hemos crecido juntos y mejorado mucho desde que nos convertimos en Caballeros Mágicos y sería bueno que nos uniéramos más.   
\- Excelente idea, Mimosa. – Apoyó Leopold con una sonrisa enorme – Además parece que somos un triángulo perfecto.   
\- ¿Un triángulo? – Preguntó Noelle con curiosidad.   
\- Tú tienes magia de agua, Mimosa tiene magia de planta y yo de fuego. Somos como un juego de piedra, papel y tijera. – Contó Leopold divertido, las otras dos chicas no compartieron su risa escandalosa sin embargo sonrieron levemente.   
\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Noelle se sentía más feliz que en otros tiempo así que junto a los dos pelirrojos comenzaron a caminar por diversas tiendas, después de vivir con Asta durante unos meses aprendió a ignorar las miradas y murmullos de las demás personas, de vez en cuando podía sentir el momento en que la mirada de Leopold se volvía amenazante a los demás antes de regresar a su expresión alegre.   
Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que escucharon una voz que hizo temblar en pánico profundo a Noelle.  
\- ¿Mimosa, Leopold no les he enseñado a elegir mejor a sus amigos?   
\- Tú hijo y tú sobrina pueden contaminarse si se acercan a un fallo como ella, es una asesina.   
Los dos Vermillion jóvenes se giraron al mismo tiempo solo para encontrarse con dos hombres de mediana edad, uno pelirrojo con los mismos rasgos faciales de Leopold y el otro con su cabello castaño y ojos azules, ambos parecían haber tomado un poco de alcohol a pesar de que apenas eran las diez de la mañana.   
\- Padre. – Leopold murmuró enojado por las palabras que pronunció – Noelle es nuestra amiga y nuestra prima.   
\- Ella es solo una inútil que arrebato la vida de Acier Silva. Es un desperdicio de vida.   
\- Si ella es una inútil ¿Qué eres tú? – Noelle se giró justo para ver a Solid acercarse desde el otro lado de la calle, tenía una expresión enfadada de las mismas que le daban miedo durante su niñez pero su desprecio no estaba dirigido hacia ella.   
\- Solid, hijo. Veo que has crecido mucho, esa no es la forma se dirigirte a tu padre. – Regaño suavemente el hombre que excepto por el color de sus rasgos era idéntico a Solid.   
\- ¿Qué padre?   
\- Estás siendo grosero. – Gruñó el hombre – Nebra ha hecho un mal trabajo ¿No?   
La mención de su hermana hizo hervir por completo la sangre de Solid quien convocó a su grimorio y a su serpiente de agua, su padre no era un luchador a pesar de su increíble poder mágico sería un enemigo fácil de vencer, pero Richard Vermillion fue Capitán de Escuadrón y debía tener cuidado con él.   
\- ¿Te atreves a levantar tu poder mágico contra tu padre? Parece que necesitas una lección. Qué vergüenza que tus hijos sean tan deplorables, Sahir. – El fuego rodeó a Richard con rapidez, incluso retirado sería un oponente temible – Esto es lo que pasa cuando Nozel se hace cargo de la familia.   
\- No te atrevas a insultar al Hermano Mayor Nozel. – Declaró Noelle levantando su varita sin convocar su magia, no había razón para que le demostrará a su padre lo poderosa que se había vuelto, no lo merecía.   
\- ¿Oh? ¿Lo defiendes? – Sahir parecía curioso por ese giro de los acontecimientos, sabía que Solid se enojaría por la mención de sus hermanos, era leal a ellos, pero Noelle siempre fue despreciada por los mayores ¿Qué razón tenía para defenderlos? – Entonces eres más lamentable de lo que pensaba. – Su magia aumento preparándose para lanzar un ataque cuando Mimosa y Leopold se atravesaron.   
\- Basta de hacer esto. Estamos en medio de la calle y ahí personas que podrían salir heridas. – Gritó Mimosa aunque la mayoría al ver el conflicto había optado sanamente por retirarse.   
\- Además Noelle ni siquiera ha usado su magia para defenderse. – Agregó Leopold señalando que la muchacha solo había sacado la varita, pero no irradiaba magia.   
\- Ustedes dos, quítense del camino o les tendré que disciplinar. – Amenazó Richard con enojo.   
\- Eso tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver. – Mereoleona uso su garra de fuego para sujetar a Solid por la cabeza logrando que liberará su magia, una vez hecho esto lo lanzó a donde estaban los adolescentes.   
\- ¡Lady Mereoleona!   
\- Hermana.   
\- Que raro verte en la Capital, hija. Pensé que estarías cazando un jabalí en la montaña. – Sé burló el pelirrojo, aunque terminó liberando su magia al igual que Sahir.   
\- Lo que esté haciendo en la Capital no es de tu incumbencia, ni lo que los niños hagan con sus vidas. – La mujer paso en medio de ambos para colocarse frente a los chicos quedando estos a sus espaldas.   
\- No deberías entrometerte en la disciplina de un padre a sus hijos, Leopold todavía es un niño. – Señaló al chico que retrocedió intimidado.   
\- Me importa muy poco eso, Leopold está bajo el cuidado de Fuegoleón y mío. Tú pediste ese derecho hace tiempo al igual que esa basura de aquí. – Gruñó amenazante girándose hacia los adolescentes termino por hablarles con brusquedad – Ustedes, largo de aquí, de ellos me ocupo yo.   
\- Entendido. – Corearon los tres adolescentes que conocían muy bien el temperamento de la leona mientras empezaban la retirada, Solid estaba de pie sin moverse todavía demasiado enojado.   
\- Hermano Mayor Solid. – Noelle dudó en sujetar la manga de su ropa si bien a la final lo hizo para llamar su atención – Lady Mereoleona podría entusiasmarse y es mala idea quedar a su alcance.   
\- Ven con nosotros, Solid. – Gritó Leopold haciendo gestos con la mano.   
Gruñendo término por empezar a caminar junto a ellos, había sacudido la mano de Noelle que lo sujetaba más brusco de lo que pensaba hacerlo, aunque ella no le dio importancia, corrieron un tramo hasta llegar a una panadería, en esos instante sintieron el maná de Mereoleona desatarse.   
\- Ella es un monstruo. – Comentó Solid.   
\- Lo es. – Concordó Leopold rápidamente – Incluso si es mi hermana, ella da miedo.   
\- No sabía que tu padre estaba en casa, Leo. – Comentó Mimosa con preocupación.   
\- Volvió hace unos diez días, intentó hablar con mamá, pero ella estaba muy enojada con él así que lo hizo dormir en otra ala del Palacio. – Contó intentando mantener su tono animado, aunque sus primas pudieron notar la mentira – Lo he visto sólo unas tres veces desde que llegó. Y casi siempre está ebrio.   
\- Padre ... Padre no ha venido a casa desde hace casi siete años seriamente, apareció cuando gane mi grimorio y después no volvió. – Agregó Noelle uniéndose a la conversación, estaban sentados en una mesa tomando un almuerzo temprano.   
\- No, él ha venido otras veces. Hermano Mayor Nozel no ha dejado que se acerque a nosotros. – Interrumpió Solid uniéndose sin querer a la conversación, estaba sentado en la misma mesa con un plato de comida frente a él sin estar seguro de cómo terminó ahí ni porque no se levantaba y se iba.   
\- ¿Sí?  
\- La última vez que vino fue después de que recibiera mi grimorio, es decir que se haya quedado más tiempo en la Capital, cuando recibiste el tuyo solo estuvo ese día, luego fue expulsado.   
\- No sabía.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel tuvo una discusión con él y lo echó.   
\- ¿Por qué los hombres son tan estúpidos? – Preguntó Mimosa con una expresión en blanco, no tenía ningún problema con su padre o su hermano, pero los padres de sus primos eran un desastre.   
\- Si te llegó a ver tomando alguna vez, Leo te mandaré a volar. – Amenazó Noelle al pelirrojo que parecía ofendido.   
\- Nunca haría algo así. – Gritó poniéndose de pie con una mano sobre el pecho – Yo fui educado por mis hermanos. – Dijo orgulloso sentándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados.   
\- Ya, ya. No te molestes. – Apaciguó Mimosa.   
Noelle sonrió suavemente Leopold podía pronunciar esas palabras libremente y con orgullo, pero ella no, incluso teniendo a Solid sentado junto a ella la ponía nerviosa y su usual miedo a su presencia estaba activo.   
\- De todas formas ¿Qué hacías en la Capital, Solid?   
\- ¿Por qué debería contestarte? – Respondió con una expresión en blanco, Leopold sonrió de forma burlona muy parecido a su hermana.   
\- ¿Te estabas viendo a escondida con una señorita?   
\- Claro que no.   
\- Escuché que la hija de los Orfelia estaba interesada en ti.   
\- ¿Ella no tiene como veinticinco años? – Intentó recordar Noelle.   
\- Sí, ella misma. Es famosa por qué la mayoría de sus sirvientes son hombres jóvenes. – Afirmó Mimosa riéndose suavemente.   
\- Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo.   
\- Dicen que su padre intenta buscarle matrimonios con hombre jóvenes para complacerla.   
\- Cuidado primo. – Sé burló Mimosa con confianza.   
\- ¡Que no es así! – Gritó exaltado – Hermano Mayor Nozel no permitiría algo así.   
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Cuestionó Noelle con curiosidad, los matrimonios arreglados eran comunes en la familias ricas y nobles.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel, no piensa acordar matrimonios para ninguno de nosotros, quiere que seamos libres de elegir. – Explicó.  
\- Eso es muy lindo. – Pronunció Mimosa luego del silencio que siguió a la voz de Solid.   
\- Pero... Padre me dijo cuando era niña...  
\- ¿Qué importa lo que él haya dicho? Nuestro hermano es la cabeza de familia. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Noelle había notado que la incluyo al decir "nuestro hermano", después de eso la conversación giro a otro tema en el cual Solid casi no participo.   
\- Nosotros vamos a seguir con las compras, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, Solid. – Invitó Mimosa una vez que salieron del local, Leopold estaba alerta esperando que Mereoleona apareciera en cualquier momento así que miraba de un lado a otro en estado de alerta.   
\- No. Volveré a la Casa. – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.   
\- Puedes respirar, Noelle.   
\- Está actuando extraño, pensé que encontrarlo sería lo peor que podría pasar, pero... Parece que su odio estaba dirigido a Padre está vez. – Le dijo Noelle a Mimosa.   
Solid llegó hasta el Palacio con un sentimiento extraño, odiaba ver a su padre en general, que dijera cosa contra sus hermanos o que lo tratará como un niño tonto, no tenía derecho alguno sobre ellos después de que los abandonará luego de la muerte de su madre, en su mente la figura materna siempre la cubrió Nebra y la paterna Nozel, así que se irritaba mucho cuando llegaba repentinamente.   
Dejó la bolsa de la compra sobre el escritorio de su cuarto y se lanzó en la cama, no comprendía por qué le molestó tanto las palabras de su padre hacia Noelle si eran las mismas que usaban ellos para referirse a ella, al menos hasta hace unas pocas semanas, durante la invasión de los elfos Noelle los protegió junto con Nozel mostrando lo increíblemente poderosa y hábil que se había vuelto, su magia de agua era abrumadora y salvaje.   
Comparada con ella, él se había quedado atrás... Tendría que esforzarse para poder alcanzarla, eso lo enojaba y al mismo tiempo lo hacía darse cuenta de sus errores, siempre había dado todo por sentado en su vida gracias a su sangre real, su maná, su control sobre su poder, su derecho de nacimiento a ser superior a los demás, su posición como hermano mayor para abusar de la menor de todos ellos, si Nozel o Nebra hubieran hecho lo mismo con él ¿Cómo se sentiría?   
\- ¿Por qué has llegado y no has ido a saludarnos? – Preguntó Nebra entrando a la habitación solo para encontrarse a Solid dormido en la cama, tenía su ropa todavía puesta e incluso sus zapatos parecía que simplemente llego y se lanzó a la cama. – ¿Estará enfermo?   
\- Deberíamos llamar al médico, apenas es medio día para que esté durmiendo. – Reprobó Nozel acercándose a la bolsa cuando echó un vistazo dentro sonrió levemente – ¿Invitas a Noelle a tomar el té?   
\- Ya pensaba hacerlo, pero ... ¿Hay alguna razón en específico?   
\- Tal vez sea un buen momento para que estemos en familia. – Declaró agarrando una sábana para cubrir al chico. – Pensé que pasaste un buen rato con ella.   
\- Lo hice.   
Solid se levantó poco más de media hora después de que sus hermanos entraron a la habitación, una sirvienta le informó que su hermana había pedido que se acomodara una mesa de té para que compartieran, asintió lavándose la cara y después de arreglarse salió hacia el jardín cuando llegaba se encontró con que Noelle estaba entrando justamente, el mayordomo le recibía una caja que había traído.   
\- Noelle.   
\- Hermano Mayor Solid. – Saludo retrocediendo un poco.   
\- Rápido. – Comentó sin decir nada más camino hacia el jardín, Noelle notó que la estaba esperando por lo que apresuro a alcanzarlo.   
En el jardín Nebra y Nozel estaban sentados en una hermosa mesa con sillas elegantes, la mesa estaba servida con una tetera, tazas, platos y postres de variados colores, Noelle sintió miedo quedándose de pie bajo el marco del pasillo cuando sitio que la empujaban por la espalda.   
\- No te quedes ahí.   
Solid murmuró antes de ubicarse en su sitio dejando una silla libre para Noelle que se apresuró a ocupar, un poco incómoda tomo la taza de té que le sirvieron escuchando como sus hermanos mayores hablaban entre ellos.   
\- Se va a celebrar un banquete real para celebrar la victoria de esta batalla. – Contó Nozel.   
\- ¿Puedo no asistir? – Pregunto Noelle con nerviosismo.   
\- ¿Por qué no quieres asistir? – Cuestionó Nebra antes de que Nozel le dedicará una mirada expresiva, Noelle nunca había disfrutado de los eventos donde era el objeto de burlas de los demás nobles – No será igual a otros años. – Agregó.   
\- No quiero ir. – Insistió.   
\- ¿Puedes decirme el por qué? Si realmente no quieres hacerlo no te obligare.   
\- Si Padre va a estar presente... No quiero. – Sus manos se volvieron puños sobre la mesa mientras no podía evitar que el pánico se evidenciara en el temblor de su cuerpo.   
\- ¿Padre? – Preguntaron los mayores al mismo tiempo, Solid se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y desviando la mirada.   
\- No dejaremos que te haga daño. – Aseguró Nebra extendiendo su mano para tocar la de ella que saltó al contacto.   
\- ¿Por qué estás nombrando a Padre?   
\- Porque lo vimos en La Capital. – Contestó relajando su cuerpo levemente ante el contacto.   
\- ¿En la Capital? ¿Está aquí? – Nebra pregunto con un ligero temblor en la voz, el pánico también coloreo su rostro.   
\- Sí. – Contestó Solid – Noelle estaba con los Vermillion de compras cuando Padre y el tío Richard se los cruzaron, ambos decidieron atacar a Noelle con sus palabras y...   
\- También insultaron el nombre de Hermano Mayor Nozel y Hermana Mayor Nebra por lo que Hermano Mayor Solid se molestó y activo su magia. – Completo Noelle, aunque Solid la miró con irritación por haber contado lo sucedido – Padre iba atacar a Hermano Mayor Solid, y el tío Richard también. Entonces apareció Lady Mereoleona y nos dijo que nos fuéramos.   
\- Eso explica la explosión que sentimos más temprano. – Nozel se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando relajarse – ¿Lo volvieron a ver después de eso?   
\- No. – Corearon los dos más jóvenes.   
\- No puedo evitar que entre al banquete, pero no dejaré que haga algún comentario fuera de lugar.   
\- Pensé que él no volvería después de lo que pasó, pero siguió viniendo. – Soltó Noelle de repente confundiendo a todos en la mesa, estaba pensando en voz alta.   
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Nozel con curiosidad sobre todo cuando sus otros dos hermanos parecían preocupados, Noelle pareció vacilar al ver el ambiente que se había creado. – Por favor.   
\- Sólo lo vi dos veces. – Se apresuró a decir concentrándose en el rostro de Nozel porque si veía a los otros dos no hablaría – No recuerdo que edad tenía, pero Hermano Mayor Solid hizo algo que a Padre no le agrado y entonces ... Él llamó a Hermana Mayor Nebra y la golpeó. – Nebra se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza mientras Solid hervía de rabia.   
\- ¿Él hizo qué? – Casi gritó Nozel dirigiendo una mirada a Nebra que desvió sus ojos hacia la taza en la mesa.   
\- Fue cuando tenía seis años, Padre me ordenó que sacará algo de tu oficina y me negué, no quería que te enojaras conmigo. Pero él le dijo a Hermana Mayor Nebra que esa era la clase de educación que ella me estaba dando y que era una vergüenza mi comportamiento. – Contó Solid soltando un pesar que había tenido durante años – Así que la castigo.   
\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Nebra? – Cuestionó a la joven con enojó, aunque no dirigido hacia ella – ¿Dijiste que lo viste dos veces?   
\- Sí. – Admitió Noelle con temor de que algo malo sucediera debido a lo tenso que estaba el ambiente – No sé qué habrá dicho a los demás, pero me dijo que si hablaba de lo que había visto nadie me creería y él se enteraría y... Me mataría por qué a nadie le importaría. – La voz de Noelle se quebró hacia lo último de su oración.   
\- Me dijo que si hablaba los mataría a ustedes. – Dijo Solid en voz baja.   
\- Me dijo que si te informaba de lo que sucedía arreglaría para entregarme a uno de esos pervertidos. – Explicó Nebra mirando la taza de té fijamente.   
Nozel notó entonces con mayor fuerza la similitud entre sus tres hermanos, quienes veían la mesa con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, suspiró intentando calmar su ira, si cruzaba esa puerta ese día probablemente lo mataría, había golpeado a Nebra, intimidado a los dos menores y todavía se acercaba a él con la desfachatez de pedirle más dinero.   
\- ¿Cuándo fue la segunda vez, Noelle?   
\- Un tiempo después de eso.   
\- ¿Nebra?   
\- Quería llevarme con él a una fiesta con sus amigos, me negué y Solid que también lo escuchó, evitó que intentará llevarme. Luego de eso me atacó, aunque no fue tan malo. – Murmuró moviendo su mano a lo largo de su brazo durante aquella oportunidad pudo evitar que lastimara a Solid.   
\- Lamento mucho que ninguno de los tres pudiera confiar lo suficiente en mi para contarme esto. – Dijo Nozel – Entiendo completamente la situación de Noelle, fue algo que yo mismo provoque, pero... Ustedes dos...   
\- No queríamos que tuvieras problemas. – Explicó Nebra con una voz suave.   
\- Tenías mucha presión encima por los temas del Palacio y el escuadrón. – Agregó Solid.   
\- Hermano Mayor Nozel... Sí Padre está aquí y se entera que te hemos contado esto...  
\- No pasará nada, no habrá represalia sobre ustedes. Los tres son lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse, sobre todo si deciden trabajar como equipo. – Sus hermanos menores lo miraron como si estuviera loco – Noelle tiene más experiencia en este sentido, has luchado con los Toros Negros en una variedad de situaciones y con diferentes compañeros. Solid necesita aprender a trabajar en equipo con alguien más que no sea Nebra, asumo que sería bueno que colaborarán entre ustedes. – Nozel suspiró – Si Padre vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a alguno de ustedes me lo dirán. No hay forma de que permita que algo así se repita.   
Solid miró a Noelle con precaución, no sabía que ella había observado aquellos momentos de sus vidas donde se sintieron tan vulnerables, podría haberlo usado para defenderse, pero nunca lo hizo siempre pensó que era débil y una inútil sin embargo parecía que se había equivocado, y simplemente era demasiado amable.   
\- ¡Maldición! – Sé levantó golpeando la mesa para marcharse hacia el interior, Noelle había saltado en su sitio esperando recibir algún daño.   
\- ¿Por qué me ocultaste eso, Nebra? Sabes que nunca dejaría que te dieran en matrimonio a alguien que no quisieras y de haber sabido que te había tocado lo habría matado. – Nozel ignoro el berrinche de su hermano y se concentro por completo en su hermana.   
\- Creo que fue precisamente por eso que no te dije. Tenía miedo de ocasionarte algún problema y no ha pasado nada, no tengo cicatrices y él casi nunca venía. – Explicó un poco incómoda – Podía tolerarlo.   
\- Eso jamás va a...  
\- Bien. Aquí está. – Solid regreso con la bolsa de su compra colocándola sobre la mesa justo frente a Noelle que lo miro con suspicacia – Ábrelo. – Ordeno, la muchacha dudo mientras revisaba el interior del empaque, sacó un peluche de conejo de colores negro y púrpura con un lazo en el cuello de color dorado, ladeo la cabeza confundida – Lamento la forma en que me comporte contigo. – Hablar con Nozel de lo sucedido con su padre le hizo sentir náuseas, sin darse cuenta él de todos ellos había repetido sus comportamiento sobre Noelle, había abusado físicamente de su hermana de la misma forma en que su padre lo hizo con Nebra, darse cuenta de que se parecía a él lo enfermaba.   
\- ¿Por qué? – Noelle tomó el peluche en sus manos, no se parecía al que Solid había roto cuando eran niños.   
\- Creo que Solid intenta disculparse por la forma en que te trato. – Explicó Nozel viendo que su hermano estaba poco dispuesto a repetir sus palabras.   
Solid se negó a mirarla mientras las palabras se mantenían en el aire, Noelle abrazó el peluche contra su cuerpo mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no quería mostrarse débil ante ellos, pero estaba conmovida, Nozel se sorprendió ante su reacción sin embargo Nebra sonrió con tristeza antes de tocar el hombro de Noelle.   
\- Te disculpó, Hermano Mayor Solid. – Murmuró mientras se quitaba la humedad de sus mejilla intentando sonreír – Gracias.   
\- Ya. No importa.   
Un poco más relajado el ambiente el mayordomo se acercó con la torta de chocolate negro que Noelle le entrego al llegar repartiendo una porción para cada uno se retiró mientras empezaban a comer, una vez terminado Noelle decidió que era hora de irse.   
El banquete llegó pocos días después Noelle se preparaba para ir dentro de la base de los Toros Negros, Nozel le había mandado un vestido que reflejaba el estilo de los Silva, pero Vanessa había insistido en modificarlo para agregarle detalles en negro y dorado para que mantuviera al escuadrón con ella, Yami estaba usando un traje negro debido a que como capitán del escuadrón estaba obligado a ir, en otras circunstancias habría simplemente no acudido ignorando los regaños de Julius simplemente pero con Noelle asistiendo pensaba respaldarla, si algún imbécil intentaba hacerla sentir mal lo mataría, Finral como noble también iría.  
\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Cuestionó Vanessa mientras terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles, había soltado el cabello de Noelle de sus dos coletas, en cambio la peino en una media cola de caballo agregando pequeñas flores amarillas entre sus hebras plateadas, la maquillo ligeramente.   
\- Un poco. Mis hermanos están comportándose de forma extraña, quiero creer que sus disculpas son sinceras, pero tengo miedo que luego en algún momento vuelvan a ser como antes. – Contó nerviosa.   
\- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero los tres han sido capaces de pedirte disculpas a pesar de su orgullo. – Vanessa la abrazó para consolarla y llenarla de valor – No te preocupes, Finral y el Capitán cuidarán de ti.   
\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? – Preguntaba Asta con su voz normalmente alta, estaba molesto por no poder acompañarlos.   
\- Porque no estás invitado, además solo es una molestia ir a estos eventos. – Declaró Yami de malhumor.   
\- Además te faltaría aprender modales. – Dijo Noelle con su actitud arrogante y una sonrisa amable.   
\- Noelle estás hermosa. – Señaló con honestidad, logrando que se ruborizara completamente y titubeara sorprendida por la expresión impactada del chico.   
\- Gracias, Asta. – Vanessa se colocó detrás de Noelle respondiendo el cumplido por ella – Eso es lo que está intentando decir, pero si es una lástima que no podamos ir. Deben tener un buen vino y buena comida.   
\- Vamos para terminar con esto. – Ordenó Yami por lo que Finral abrió un portal.   
La sede elegida para el banquete fue la Sala Principal del Palacio del Rey, Noelle reconoció a muchos nobles entre la multitud por lo que su cuerpo se detuvo intimidada, recordaba tantos malos momentos en sitios así que solo cuando pensaba retroceder una mano masculina y pesada se apoyó sobre su hombro derecho.   
\- Si alguno te trata de forma inapropiada lo cortaré con mi espada. – Declaró Yami con una expresión seria y apoyando su mano sobre el mango de su espada, le sorprendía que se la hubiera traído y se le permitiera conservarla.   
\- Gracias, Capitán. – Dijo con completa honestidad y recuperando la seguridad camino del brazo del hombre al interior del salón.   
Sus hermanos no habían llegado todavía, pero sus primos Mimosa y Leopold sí, de hecho, era raro no ver a Fuegoleón o a Mereoleona cerca, después de todo ambos estaban compartiendo el puesto de Capitán de los Leones Carmesí, si bien estaba segura de que solo Fuegoleón realizaba el trabajo administrativo, en cambio Kirsch daba vueltas por ahí.   
\- Estás realmente hermosa, Noelle. – Dijo Mimosa al verla con una sonrisa deslumbrante – Te quedan muy bien esos colores.   
\- Cierto. Además, se ve más cómodo que esto. – Gruñó estirando el cuello de su camisa blanca.   
\- Gracias, ustedes también se ven bien. – Dijo con alegría genuina.  
Antes desconfiaba de todos a su alrededor, incluso si Mimosa le había ofrecido su amistad durante su niñez siempre escuchaba la forma en que los adultos las comparaban y pensaba que la traicionaría, su prima demostró que no se parecía a ninguno de ellos y poco a poco empezó a confiar más en ella, Leopold solía decir lo que estaba en su mente sin filtro y en cierta forma él también tenía una gran presión sobre sus hombros con lo absolutamente impresionante que eran sus hermanos mayores, los tres habían aprendido a tratarse y relacionarse de forma saludable.  
\- Leopold. – Algunas muchachas se acercaron al pelirrojo, eran nobles hermosas de buenas familias, tendrían entre trece y dieciséis años, aunque su mirada de arrogancia hacia Noelle fue muy evidente – ¿Por qué no vienes a pasar un rato con nosotras?   
\- Gracias, pero no, ahora mismo estoy con mis primas. – Declinó la oferta con una sonrisa amable, girándose para darles la espalda y concentrarse en Noelle.   
\- Leopold. – Insistió la que parecía ser la líder del grupo, una rubia de brillantes ojos azules y una apariencia realmente hermosa – ¿No prefieres venir con nosotros en lugar de estar con ella? – Su mirada se clavó sobre la otra adolescencia.   
\- No sé a qué te refieres. – Dijo con una sonrisa tensa, aunque Noelle retrocedió brevemente no pasó desapercibido para él – Ellas son mis preciadas y preciosas primas, por supuesto que quiero compartir con ellas.  
\- Leopold. – Intervino Mimosa – ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? – Tomó de la mano al chico con su mano derecha y a la chica con la izquierda para llevárselos hacia la mesa más cercana y evitar una escena.   
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz del hombre les puso los pelos de punta de inmediato a los tres, se giraron viendo a Sahir Silva con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
Noelle entró en pánico más de lo que pensaba, debido a que había confesado lo que vio en su niñez a sus hermanos temía que los sirvientes le hubieran dicho a su padre y estuviera dispuesta a lastimarla.   
\- Yo soy... Una Princesa del reino tengo derecho a estar aquí. – Respondió con más valor del que de verdad sentía.   
\- ¿Eso crees? – Sé burló antes de sentir una presencia peligrosa a su espalda, Yami estaba de pie usando su poder de intimidación.   
\- ¿Quién eres y por qué estás incordiando a mi chica? – Gruñó amenazante.   
\- Yami, espera. – Charlotte apareció a su costado tocando su hombro para calmarlo, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul marino que resaltaba sus características fiscas. – Él es Sahir Silva, es el padre de Noelle.   
\- Y tú eres el plebeyo extranjero ¿No? Tienes mucho descaro para hablarle a la realeza solo por qué un fallo como ella está en tu escuadrón. No te creas la gran cosa. – Las mismas muchachas que se acercaron antes se rieron de forma audible, Noelle sintió que muchos pares de ojos se clavaban sobre su cuerpo con maliciosa burla incluso luchando tan duro como lo hizo parecía que no se podría sacar su niñez de encima.   
\- Te agradezco que no vuelvas hablar de forma despectiva de mi hermana. – Nozel había llegado junto con sus otros hermanos un rato antes, no había sentido la presencia de su padre y debido a que Noelle se estaba divirtiendo con los Vermillion no pensó en saludar todavía, Nebra había ido con algunas amigas y Solid solo se acercó a un grupo de jóvenes.   
\- Hijo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte parece que te has ablandado. – Dijo olvidándose de los adolescentes, Mimosa intentaba sacar a Noelle hacia un lado para que no estuviera en el centro del asunto.   
\- No es lugar para hacer una escena. – Comentó intentando evitar la miradas de los demás, le advirtió a Nebra y Solid que no se involucraran con una mirada.   
\- Nunca te importo antes, ni a los otros dos. – Señaló sacando en cara los años de sus abusos.  
\- No me importan sus problemas familiares, pero si vuelves a dirigirle una mirada a Noelle te rebanare. – Nozel le dedicó una mirada sombría, conocedor de que sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza incluso si había un sitio lleno de gente, él no podría defenderla tan abiertamente como lo hacía el extranjero.   
\- Basta, Yami. – Charlotte lo jaló por el brazo para apartarlo sabía que sería muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza – Ven, salgamos para que te calmes. Noelle estará bien con los chicos.   
\- Creo que hiciste bien en colocarla en ese escuadrón de última categoría. – Dijo mientras observaba como la hija de los Roselei se lo llevaba hacia el balcón, Noelle estaba fuera de su vista por el momento. – Es el lugar al que pertenece.   
\- Me parece que no has estado muy atento a las noticias del reino. – Habló modulando su voz al mínimo – Los Toros Negros quedaron en segundo lugar en el festival de las estrellas. Y además de eso fueron de los más grandes defensores del reino.   
\- ¿Estás alabando a un equipo de escorias? ¿Perdiste contra ellos? – Sé burló con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
\- Es una realidad que ellos han demostrado su rápido crecimiento, ayudaron a salvar al Reino y eso es lo más importante. – Nozel estaba irritado de que le remarcara haber perdido contra ellos sin embargo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, los Toros Negros habían demostrado su verdadero poder.   
\- ¿Y dónde están los otros dos? – Preguntó con curiosidad cambiando de tema, buscándolos con la mirada, Solid había sido agresivo en la tarde por lo que sería fácil de incordiar y Nebra debía ser una belleza ahora, justo como las que les gustaría a sus amigos.   
\- Te haré una advertencia. – Susurró inclinándose más cerca de él para que lo escuchara con claridad sin que nadie más se involucrara – Yo soy la Cabeza de Familia de los Silva, tengo el absoluto control de todo lo relacionado a la familia, si no quieres que corte todo tu flujo de dinero y beneficios, mantente alejados de los tres. – Sé separó un poco para ponerse de pie en toda su altura – No te acerques de ninguna forma a ninguno de mis hermanos.   
\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Solo estás en tu posición por disposición de Acier. – Dijo completamente indignado de que lo estuviera amenazando – Y ese fue uno de sus peores errores, por eso tus hermanos son unos fracasos.   
Solid hervía completamente de rabia iba a dar un paso al frente cuando Nebra lo detuvo, las amigas de Nebra estaban murmurando detrás de ella, Nozel apretó los puños mientras escuchaba a su padre hablar de forma negativa sobre su madre.   
\- Silencio. – Declaró Noelle dando un paso al frente había llevado su varita por un por si acaso no esperaba tener que usarla, aunque parecía que se le presentaba la oportunidad creo su rugido del dragón marino en una versión más pequeña pero no menos abrumador, todos en la sala quedaron impresionado – No tienes derecho a pronunciar el nombre de mi madre, ni a juzgar al Hermano Mayor Nozel después de lo que hiciste.   
\- ¡Hazlo, Noelle! – Ánimo Yami a pesar de que Charlotte rápidamente le dijo que no lo hiciera.   
\- ¡Enséñale una lección, Noelle! – Apoyó Mereoleona que había llegado hace poco junto con Fuegoleón que intentaba decirle que no lo hiciera.   
Noelle sabía que de los cuatro ella era la única que podría hacer eso, su padre podía tener poder pero no experiencia en combate y si Nozel decidía protegerlo no habría forma de que lo golpeará, ella era la oveja negra de la familia podía actuar con locura y de forma imprudente, ya tenían una mala imagen de ella de todas formas, sin embargo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Nozel quien levantó una mano para que deshiciera el hechizo, lo hizo solo para disfrutar de la mirada absolutamente asustada del hombre.   
\- Va que aburrida. – Sé quejó Mereoleona antes de formar una garra de fuego con la que rápidamente atacó al hombre lanzándolo contra la pared, logrando que se formara un silencio sepulcral solo roto por la risa de Yami, Nozel no pudo detenerlo podría detener el ataque de Noelle, pero no el de Mereoleona. – Escuchen todos, si escuchó a cualquiera de ustedes ensuciando el nombre de Acier Silva lo pasarán mucho peor que él.   
Los invitados se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la leona se acercaba a donde estaba Noelle y colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto afectuoso.   
\- Buen trabajo, Noelle. – Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa que la hizo ruborizarse – Defiende siempre el nombre de tú madre.   
\- ¿Esa es tu hermana menor? – Cuestionó Diana con una expresión asombrada – No es nada de lo que era antiguamente.   
\- Qué poder tan abrumador. – Comentó un hombre joven con una sonrisa desagradable.   
Nozel suspiró cuando unos hombres ayudaron a su padre a levantarse y lo sacaron de la Sala, habían hecho una escena completamente, pero Mereoleona estaba felicitando a Noelle con una sonrisa salvaje, parecía muy complacida mientras su hermano menor saltaba a decirle a Noelle lo valiente que había sido.   
\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió? – Cuestionó Fuegoleón colocándose a su lado con una expresión preocupada.   
\- No ahora. –Dijo, aunque probablemente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, Nebra parecía satisfecha cuando se giró hacia sus amigas respondiendo las preguntas que parecían estarle haciendo, Solid en cambio parecía ofuscado por lo que unos jóvenes decían sobre su hermana pequeña.   
\- Esto no fue nada apropiado, Nozel. – Damnatio Kira se acercó con una expresión crítica – Tú familia está dando demasiado de que hablar.   
\- Los asuntos de los Silva no son de tu incumbencia. – Contestó dándole la espalda para acercarse a donde su hermana estaba hablando con los demás, ignorando por completo la expresión disgustada y ofendida del hombre.   
\- Lo siento, Hermano Mayor Nozel. – Sé disculpó rápidamente al verlo acercarse pensaba que iba a ser reprendida.   
\- Solo por ser tan impulsiva. – Comentó con una expresión suave – No tenías por qué hacer eso.   
\- Por el contrario, creo que fue perfecto. – Debatió Mereoleona palmeando la cabeza de la adolescente con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria – De esta forma le ha dado una pequeña muestra de su poder a todos estos arrogantes y además ha protegido tu reputación y la de tus hermanos. – Nozel levantó una ceja ante esto.   
\- Yo... Ya soy una oveja negra para los nobles así que esto no cambiará demasiado su opinión sobre mí. – Balbuceó, Mimosa y Leopold compartieron una mirada preocupada.   
\- Eso...  
\- Dado que todo está resuelto, solo queda divertimos ¿Verdad, Noelle? – Dijo Yami apoyando su mano sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa orgullosa a lo que ella asintió con los ojos brillante feliz de que la estuviera reconociendo en su forma tosca.   
\- Ven. – Nozel ordenó llevándose a la adolescente hasta uno de los balcones – Noelle.   
\- Lo siento. Pero no podía quedarme escuchando como hablaba después de todo lo que hizo ni que mencionara el nombre de mamá. – Explicó rápidamente buscando justificar sus acciones, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba Nozel imitó las acciones de Yami y apoyo su mano sobre su cabello plateado – ¿Hermano mayor Nozel?   
\- Me he disculpado contigo antes, Noelle. – Dijo con suavidad – Por la forma en que te traté, no ha sido la mejor, siendo honesto ha sido terrible. – Nozel suspiró intentando calmarse – Eres una princesa del Reino, no debes bajar nunca la cabeza ni siquiera a nosotros, nos demostraste con tus acciones lo determinada que eres. Padre no merece que pierdas todo por lo que has ganado. Aunque intimidar a todos los presentes también parece ser provechoso.   
\- ¿No estás enojado?   
\- No lo estoy. – Afirmó intentando ocultar su tono orgulloso – Vuelve con los Vermillion.   
Noelle asintió con una sonrisa extensa, sus pasos la llevaron hasta donde estaban sus primos que la recibieron con una sonrisa, incluso en un momento Leopold logró convencerla de ir la pista de baile, Nebra se acercó poco después hacia donde estaba Nozel hablando con Fuegoleón.   
\- ¿Qué sucede?   
\- No es nada. – Dijo, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso y feliz que no le veía hace tiempo.   
Noelle había bailado con Finral luego de terminar con Leopold incluso con Mimosa a pesar de lo torpe que fue para ambas decidir quién guiaría a quién, Yami también le pidió un baile a lo que dudo al principio, pero luego de una de sus miradas aterradoras término cediendo, para su sorpresa su capitán era muy buen bailarín y la llevo a través de la pista con elegancia, estaba riendo divertida cuando pararon el movimiento, extrañada observó la expresión pensativa de Yami.  
\- ¿Me permite? – Solid estaba junto a ellos extendiendo una mano en una clara invitación, Noelle apretó las suyas en contacto con su capitán en una señal de nerviosismo.  
\- Está bien, niño. – Dijo Yami al observar la expresión dudosa de la muchacha – Pero estoy vigilando.   
\- Hermano Mayor. – Dijo con desconfianza pero cuando Solid hizo la reverencia para el baile ella correspondió.   
\- Vamos.   
Ambos eran buenos bailarines a pesar de que Solid no disfrutaba demasiado esta parte de las reuniones, Nozel siempre había sido bueno así que intentando hacerlo sentir orgulloso práctico con esmeró para Noelle en cambio las clases eran algo divertido en lo que escapar de su vida, además su Maestra siempre la elogiaba, una de las pocas personas que lo hacían durante su niñez.   
\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con vergüenza.   
\- Sí. Pienso que debí golpearlo con mi magia. – Contestó con arrogancia.   
\- Probablemente, sí. – Apoyó con una breve sonrisa entusiasmado por la expectativa de que su padre sufriera daño – Yo... Lamentó sinceramente mi comportamiento, sé que me he disculpado mucho, pero tengo miedo de terminar como él.  
\- No lo harás, Hermano Mayor. – Noelle aseguró con seriedad – Has podido disculparte conmigo por todo lo que pasó, pienso que ya no somos niños y yo he podido crecer mucho estos últimos meses y he aprendido de alguien muy necio lo importante que es saber perdonar y seguir adelante. Inclusos que tus enemigos puedan volverse tus amigos.   
\- Es molesto recibir una conferencia de mi hermana menor. – Gruñó con un falso enojo que tenso de inmediato el cuerpo de su hermana, luego suspiró con más calma – Te respeto, Noelle. Por haber llegado tan lejos a pesar de nosotros. Por eso, no aceptes a ninguno de esos imbéciles para bailar contigo. – Noelle lo miró con duda cuando Solid la hizo girar para ver dónde un grupo de nobles los observaban, la mayoría eran chicos jóvenes de la edad de Solid, pero otros eran hombres mayores incluso que Nozel. – Son unos imbéciles.   
\- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Una vez que la música paró Noelle siguió un impulso colocándose en la punta de sus pies y besando la mejilla de su hermano – Gracias por el baile.   
Mimosa guío a Noelle hasta una mesa donde las esperaban Leopold y Finral, otros nobles jóvenes se habían negado acercarse a donde estaba el grupo mientras la Silva estuviera con ellos, los dos varones ignoraron por completo esta situación para no incomodar a la muchacha, Noelle apreciaba el sacrificio de Finral de no estar coqueteando con las mujeres presentes.   
\- Bien hecho, Solid. – Dijo Nebra sonriendo a su hermano cuando fue con ella con dos copas en las manos – ¿Debo sentirme celosa?   
\- ¿Por qué lo harías?   
\- Has bailado con Noelle, pero cuando yo te pido que bailemos no quieres.   
\- Puedo sacarte a bailar, si gustas. – Ofreció Fuegoleón con su brazo de fuego y una sonrisa amable, Nebra le dedicó una expresión arrogante, aunque aceptó tomando su mano.   
\- Me cambias muy fácil, Hermana Mayor Nebra. – Murmuró Solid con una expresión disgustada.   
\- También has crecido mucho ¿No, Solid? – Dijo Nozel parándose a su lado, observando como Fuegoleón y Nebra daban vueltas en la pista con toda la gracia y elegancia de la realeza.   
\- No sé de qué hablas, Hermano Mayor. – Contestó avergonzado – Yo... Solo quiero hacerme más fuerte. Para poder proteger a nuestra familia.   
Mereoleona había logrado que Yami sacará a bailar a Charlotte a pesar de las negativas de esta, la pobre mujer estaba roja de vergüenza y balbuceaba con torpeza, si bien cuando entraron a la pista ambos demostraron toda la elegancia que poseían, Yami la guio por la pista con mucha destreza y logro relajarla con rapidez, logró que Mimosa bailará con Kirsch, aplaudió cuando Nebra y Solid bailaron juntos, y termino por arrastrar a Nozel hasta la pista de baile.   
\- Parece que por fin estás haciendo las cosas como Acier te pidió. – Comentó al ver que Noelle estaba feliz.   
\- No es de tu incumbencia, Mereo. – Contestó con seriedad, aunque pudo notar que se deslizó de su boca el apodo infantil de la mujer.   
\- Mucho tiempo sin que me llamarás así. – Se río con un tono alegre luego cambio a una expresión malévola – Recuerdo que les prohibí que me dijeran así fuera de la casa. – Nozel se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia. – Pero en otro ritmo estoy satisfecha de que la hija pequeña de Lady Acier a la que tanto amó pueda ser feliz y sentirse satisfecha junto a sus hermanos. – Nozel asintió levemente a sus palabras, después fue abandonado apenas termino la canción.   
\- Noelle. – Mereoleona se giró para tomar de la mano a la joven para llevarla a la pista –Puedes bailar conmigo.   
Muchos nobles estaban confundidos de lo sucedido durante esa fiesta, Sahir Silva era conocido por haber abandonado sus deberes con su familia luego de la muerte de su esposa y cargando toda la responsabilidad sobre su hijo mayor, apenas un adolescente, disfrutaba de la vida de una forma poco apropiada, con mujeres y alcohol, todos sabían de sus malas amistades y comportamientos por lo que cuando intento intimidar a la hija más joven pensaban que se saldría con la suya, no esperaban que los Silva la defenderían incluso tampoco esperaban que Noelle tuviera tanto poder sin embargo había brevemente hecho temblar el palacio con su maná, luego los Vermillion se involucraron directamente en el conflicto, nadie dudaría en llevarle la contraria a la Leona invicta sin corona, así que cuando Mereoleona amenazo a todos tuvieron que retroceder intimidados, las dos familias reales se volvían cada vez mas unidas con el paso del tiempo, sus miembros mas jóvenes eran conocidos por ser buenos amigos y los mayores tenían relaciones estables y fraternales, la tercera familia real estaba excluida de estas relaciones, los Kira se conformaban por sus miembros y aliados en la nobleza pero las otras dos familias tenían el apoyo de la mayor parte de la facción noble, de los plebeyos y a Mereoleona de su lado., simplemente empezaban a crear resentimiento a sus miembros de parte de los Kira, sobre todo de su Rey que anhelaba el amor de los súbditos.


	9. Brujas en escoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo tenia un principio y un final que decidi publicar a parte por que esta mas relacionado a Asta, Noelle y Nero. Lo publicare hoy mismo tambien.v

Noelle había sido dejada por Finral justo fuera del Palacio Silva despues de haber sido convocada por Nozel, a su derecha estaba el de los Vermillion y a la izquierda el de los Kira, la tentación de ir en su lugar con Mimosa o Leopold estaba presente, pero armándose de valor decidió entrar siendo guiada hasta la oficina de Nozel.   
\- ¿Por qué estás viendo el reloj? - Pregunto Solid con irritación luego de unos cinco minutos de incómodo silencio, Nozel estaba detrás del escritorio escribiendo en unos papeles, Nebra estaba organizando la biblioteca y Solid solo estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón, simplemente al llegar se le pidió que se sentara y ella lo había hecho.   
\- Finral dijo que vendría por mí en una hora. - Contestó un poco distraída sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia Asta y lo extraña que se volvió su relación en los últimos días, parecían torpes entre ellos.   
\- ¿El mago espacia? ¿Por qué no has venido en escoba?   
\- No puedo usar una escoba. – Contestó con una leve vergüenza en su voz, usualmente y hasta cierto tiempo solía temblar o vacilar al hablar con ellos, ahora se sentía un poco más valiente así que mirando los ojos rosados de su hermana afirmo sin titubear - No puedo controlarla.   
\- ¿Tú magia? - Sé burló Solid, aunque casi se retractó de sus palabras de inmediato al sentir la mirada fija de Nozel sobre él.   
\- La escoba. - Puntualizó sin realmente tomarles importancia, le dijeron cosas peores en el pasado - Puedo volar con mi traje de Valkyrie así que no necesito la escoba. Y Finral nos puede llevar casi a cualquier lado.   
\- Eso no puede ser. - Nebra dejó el libro que organizaba sobre la mesa antes de girar sobre si misma y caminar hacia la puerta de la estancia - Vamos.   
\- ¿A dónde? - Cuestionaron al unísono los dos menores.   
\- Al jardín.   
Noelle sabía que esto era una muy mala idea, no podía confiar en las razones del por qué su hermana estaba haciendo esto ¿Quizás quería humillarla como antes o sería una trampa? Sin embargo, Nozel parecía tan confundido como ella y eso que no era la persona que estaba en medio del jardín con una escoba en sus manos.   
\- Vamos a dar un paseo.   
\- Es una mala idea, Hermana Mayor Nebra. - Insistió sujetando con más fuerza el objeto entre sus dedos.   
\- Pudiste usar tu hechizo de creación en el espacio perturbado por el maná de esa elfo ¿No? – Dijo rememorando el momento por lo que levantando su dedo índice en el aire continuo - Y después creaste la armadura, es ilógico que no puedas usar una escoba.   
Noelle entendía el punto de lo que estaba diciendo sus poderes y control mágico mejoraron mucho desde que se unió al escuadrón, entrenar y luchar por su vida la convirtió en la maga ofensiva que era en el presente, sin embargo todavía mantenía su varita al alcance de su mano no sabía si para mantener el control o como su amuleto de la suerte, pero ir en la escoba la hacía sentir ansiosa incluso cuando fue con Asta era un desastre.   
\- No me hago responsable por esto. - Dijo en un tono derrotado antes de que Nebra se sentara detrás de ella con las piernas en un solo lado, una forma más femenina y elegante de viajar.   
Pudo sentir como su maná se transfería al objeto para un segundo después hacerla volar con fuerza y velocidad lo que sacó un gritó de su hermana que rápidamente se aferró a su cuerpo, aquello solo parecía aumentar su pánico y nerviosismo así que la escoba empezó a tambalearse violentamente, de fondo escuchó la voz de Solid gritar pero no entendió lo que decía.   
\- ¡Ten control! - Exclamó Nebra mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y la parte baja de sus costillas con demasiada fuerza.   
\- Lo intentó.  
Nebra podía sentir el increíble poder mágico de su hermana fluir a su alrededor, era vasto como un océano salvaje a diferencia de su silenciosa niebla o al río indomable de Solid, le parecía increíble que en el pasado nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de mana que poseía, además con sus manos podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón y la tensión de su cuerpo llegando a una conclusión simple: Noelle estaba asustada.   
\- Suficiente. - Dijo antes de liberar una de sus manos para tomar el control de la escoba, dejo que su magia se extendiera a su alrededor y estabilizara su vuelo, quedaron suspendidas en el aire al tiempo que Nebra se desenredaba del cuerpo más joven para intentar acomodar su cabello.   
\- Lo siento. - Murmuró apretando con fuerza la madera bajo sus manos, su cabeza gacha y su postura lamentable.   
\- Hemos ido muy lejos. - Comentó Nebra sin prestarle demasiada atención evaluando la distancia recorrida notando una imagen acercarse, Solid y Nozel llegaron poco después en el águila de mercurio.   
\- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó el más joven con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.   
\- Sí. - Acomodo las hebras de su cabello que se habían soltado de su peinado - Usas demasiada magia en la escoba.   
\- ¿Eh?  
\- No sabía que tenías tanto poder mágico, se siente como un océano de aguas tranquilas en la superficie, pero feroz en las profundidades. - Explicó Nebra, describiendo como se veía su mana a sus ojos, estaba tranquila y parecía más curiosa que cualquier otra cosa - Incluso ahora está luchando con mi magia para retomar el control.   
\- ¡Lo siento! - Dijo rápidamente dándose cuenta de que decía la verdad de forma inconsciente su poder estaba lentamente recuperando el control sobre el objeto empujando la magia de niebla.   
\- No tienes que disculparte por eso. - Señaló Nozel con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo estaba realizando una valoración de las habilidades de su hermana más joven - Nebra ¿Crees que podrías enseñarle?   
\- ¿Enseñarme?   
\- A Solid también le costó aprender a volar.   
\- ¡No es cierto!   
\- Liberare mi control, trata de no colocar tanto poder en la escoba sino mucho menos, más delicado, como la superficie de un lago.   
\- No creo que pueda hacerlo, cuando uso mi magia siempre es en cosas grandes.   
\- Si me permites te guiaré entonces. - Dijo Nebra con una expresión más amable, su mano descansó sobre su espalda intentando transmitir tranquilidad - Tú magia está luchando con la mía, solo debes dejar que se acople no que luche.   
\- Está bien.   
No estaba segura de lo que sucedía, era algo irreal y no podía evitar estar alerta, la magia de niebla de su hermana como los hilos de una telaraña rodeó la suya de forma delicada pero firme, la canalizó en algo más suave menos feroz y más manejable era similar a lo que hacía su varita, sintiendo más control procedió a mover tentativamente hacia el frente lo que logró, Nebra sonrió con suavidad ante tal progreso mientras que Nozel se sintió satisfecho de la situación sin embargo la emoción de Noelle por este pequeño movimiento hizo crecer su magia y retomar el control total por lo que salieron a una alta velocidad hacia el frente.   
\- ¡Hermana Mayor Nebra! - Gritó intentando recuperar el control a pesar de que la estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza, lo que le causaba dolor.   
\- ¡Concéntrate! - Ordenó con frustración, el sonido de su voz en sus oídos hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo mientras un frio enfermizo se extendía por su piel - No puedo dominar tú magia si está de esta forma tan descarrilada.   
\- Lo siento.   
\- Deja de disculparte. No voy hacerte daño, no tienes por qué tener miedo. - Dijo conociendo que el nerviosismo podía estar afectando su magia.   
\- No... No estoy asustada en este momento. – Pronunció, aunque sabía que esto era une mentira a medias - Estoy feliz de que pudiera hacer avanzar la escoba sin que pasara esto y que... Hermana Mayor Nebra quisiera hacer esto conmigo. - Replicó - Lamento que no puedo hacerlo bien... - Soltando la escoba la dejo caer ante el gritó desconcertado de la mujer, dejando que ambas cayeran unos pocos metros su grimorio se abrió mientras usaba su hechizo - Magia de Creación de Agua: Traje de Valkyrie.   
Después de que su magia la rodeó formando su armadura alada, Noelle sujeto a Nebra por la cintura para evitar que se cayera al menos hasta que Nozel formó un piso de mercurio bajo ellas, Solid estaba en silencio mientras Nebra empezaba a reírse de repente.   
\- ¿Estás bien, Hermana Nebra? - Preguntó Solid después de recoger la escoba que había caído hacia el suelo con su magia.   
\- Sí, estoy bien. - Contestó con una sonrisa - Ha sido divertido.   
\- ¿Nebra?   
\- Noelle usa mucha magia sin saberlo. - Explicó en un tono suave a pesar de que todavía se le escapa una risita - Tiene una gran cantidad de poder mágico y lo libera según sus emociones.   
\- Todos mis hechizos son de gran tamaño. - Señaló liberando su traje pensando en que los tres principales que había hecho eran de esa forma.   
\- Entonces solo tienes que practicar manipular tú magia en cosas más pequeñas y delicadas. - Habló Nozel.   
\- Creo que Solid podría intentar guiar la magia de Noelle por qué tienen el mismo atributo. - Sugirió Nebra dirigiendo una mirada hacia su hermano menor que parecía contrariado, Noelle y Solid se sentían aún más incómodo entre ellos.   
\- Lo haré. - Aceptó para sorpresa de su hermana menor.   
\- Creo que mejor no. - Negó Noelle con nerviosismo - Lo siento Hermano Mayor Solid, pero...   
\- Te sientes incómoda conmigo, lo entiendo me pasa lo mismo. - Admitió con una mano en su cuello, tanto Nozel como Nebra pensaron que tendrían que intervenir para calmar el ambiente.   
\- Aún me das miedo, Hermano Mayor Solid. - Noelle dio un paso al frente confesando su sentir.   
\- No te reprocharía eso. - Contestó Solid con duda, realmente sin saber cómo actuar con ella hasta hace poco tiempo se habría regocijado con que ella pronunciara esas palabras solo que ahora se sentían dolorosas. - Pero puedo intentar mostrarte que no pienso hacerte daño. - Extendió su mano para hacer las paces.   
\- Los Toros Negros les dan oportunidades a todos. - Musitó más para sí misma aunque completamente audible para los demás, Nozel frunció el ceño notando lo mucho que ese grupo de inadaptados estaban presentes en las decisiones de su hermana, tomando la mano de Solid le concedía su petición - Cuida de mí, Hermano Mayor Solid.   
Los mayores permanecieron en silencio ante todo el intercambio, Noelle volvió a sentarse en la escoba esta vez con Solid a su espalda, debido a lo sucedido anteriormente con su hermana Solid no dudó en rodear su cintura por si acaso, suspirando Noelle libero su magia siendo impulsados hacia el frente con gran velocidad.   
Solid pudo entender las palabras de su hermana Nebra, aunque ya había sentido de primera mano el poder demoledor de Noelle durante el concurso de caballeros reales cuando su hechizo con forma de dragón lo golpeo, se aferró al cuerpo femenino permitiendo que su magia se extendiera a través de su cuerpo para rodear la de su hermana, ambos maná lucharon brevemente hasta que el de la muchacha cedió ante la del joven.   
Noelle sintió como el maná de agua de Solid se mezclaba con el suyo y como dijo Nebra parecía un río serpenteando sobre el océano del suyo, no fue violento, pero si firme en su control, pronto de esta forma logró volver a estabilizar la escoba, su maná estaba intentando liberarse del maná de su hermano sin demasiado éxito, seguramente por qué estaba menos inquieta.   
\- No puedo recordar a mamá. - Confesó a su espalda el joven de forma repentina - Era demasiado pequeño para guardar muchos recuerdos de ella, apenas puedo pensar en momentos que pase con ella. Del resto todas mis memorias son con Hermana Mayor Nebra, y escuchando a los demás diciendo que había sido tu culpa que muestra madre muriera.   
\- ¿Hermano Mayor Solid?   
\- Era lo único que escuchaba incluso de nuestros hermanos mayores. – Continúo hablando - Pensé que era tú culpa que yo no pudiera tener a mi madre a mi lado y debido a que eras tan débil y solitaria te convertiste en un banco fácil para descargar mi ira. - Ambos guardaron silencio tras la confesión - Nadie me detuvo, todos continuaban diciendo lo mismo, la forma en que se había perdido la vida de una mujer tan impresionante, un miembro de la realeza que podría convertirse en la primera Reina Maga si lo deseaba, la Capitana ideal, la princesa perfecta, la madre increíble, pero para mí ella es solo un retrato al final de las escaleras.   
\- Hermano Mayor Solid. - Murmuró con vacilación.   
\- Y siguen haciéndolo, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho sigues teniendo un estigma sobre ti. No te culparía por odiarme, yo lo haría. Te odie sin razones, tú tienes muchas para hacerlo, sería lo justo.   
\- Los Toros Negros les dan una oportunidad a todos sin importar su rango, su poder o su estatus social. Han sido mi gran apoyó, he podido entrenar con ellos, trabajar duro y nos hemos metido en problemas tan graves que nuestras vidas han estado en peligro más de una vez. Pero... Mi traje de Valkyrie lo cree por ustedes.   
\- ¿Eh?   
\- Ese día estaba asustada, realmente quería poder protegerlos por qué a pesar de todo Hermano Mayor Nozel por fin me había reconocido como alguien real, como una persona que merecía algo más que solo una mirada de reojo. - Contó agarrando valor con su relato - Como nuestros hermanos mayores estaban heridos necesitaba una forma de sacarnos de ese problema, nosotros no abandonamos a nadie. Y aunque no tengo ningún buen recuerdo con ustedes son mis hermanos, mi familia, no los abandonaría. - Sonrió con suavidad al sentir las manos de Solid en su cintura con mayor suavidad, su maná manteniendo el control del suyo que estaba aplacándose con sus palabras - No podría haber creador mi traje sin ustedes.   
\- ¿Éramos el sacrificio? - Cuestionó Solid con una sonrisa divertida.   
\- No, no.   
\- Sólo bromeó. - Replicó apoyando su frente sobre su hombro - Hermano Mayor Nozel dice que te pareces demasiado a nuestra madre cuando usas ese traje. A veces tengo preguntas... ¿Cómo era mamá? ¿Cómo sería conmigo?   
\- ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida con ella?   
\- Sí. – Afirmó para luego simplemente sacudir su cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto decidió que esto debía acabar - Hora de volver.   
\- Está bien. - Aceptó de buena gana dando la vuelta para volver hacia donde sus hermanos los esperaban.   
\- ¿Mucho mejor? - Preguntó Nebra cuando ambos estaban sobre la base de mercurio.   
\- Sí. - Noelle asintió con más calma, Nozel parecía satisfecho del pequeño momento que habían pasado sus hermanos en el aire.   
\- Hermana Mayor Nebra. - Llamó tomando con su mano la túnica blanca para atraer su atención - Gracias por el intento.   
\- Claro. No hay problema. - Contestó suavemente.   
\- Puedes volver para practicar otro día. - Mencionó Solid como si no quisiera la cosa, pero con un tono más amable.   
\- Gracias, Hermano Mayor Solid. - Sé acercó a él para tomar su mano - Por el viaje. Me iré ahora desde aquí estamos cerca de la Base del Escuadrón. - Invocó su traje para con un movimiento de su mano despedirse de ellos tenía una nueva resolución en su mente y en su corazón.   
\- ¿Solo se ha ido? - Sé quejó Solid con los brazos cruzados.   
\- ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo con Noelle, Solid? - Decidió burlarse Nebra.   
\- Claro que no. - Negó rápidamente, aunque su voz no tenía la misma rudeza de siempre - Yo... No es nada. Volvamos a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfrutaran y si tiene alguna idea para esta historia pueden dejarla tambien :3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
